Edward Cullen m'a tué
by nattie black
Summary: "Puis tout lui revint en mémoire. L'attaque d'Edward, aussitôt elle se passa une main sur la gorge, Rosalie qui essayait de la calmer, l'intolérable douleur et l'impossibilité à respirer correctement, les larmes de Charlie et le trou noir. -Bonsoir Isabella. Prononça la voix de velours du roi Marcus. Te souviens-tu de ce qu'il s'est passé ? -Oui. Edward Cullen m'a tué."
1. Chapter 1

Tout n'était que feu, son corps entier la brûlait, ses muscles tendus à l'extrême. Respirer devenait de plus en plus difficile, tout comme garder pied avec la réalité. Bella voulait juste que ça s'arrête, que le mal qui la ravageait de l'intérieur cesse. Il le fallait, jamais elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Elle pouvait entendre les mots qu'il lui murmurait, le chemin glacé que ses doigts traçaient sur sa peau. C'était trop. Beaucoup trop pour la faible humaine qu'elle était. Elle allait mourir, elle le savait. Ce qu'elle était en train de vivre signerait l'arrêt de son cœur. Soudainement tout s'amplifia sans qu'elle n'y puisse rien. Un sorte de cri glissa de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Et le cœur d'Isabella Swan s'arrêta.

Des gémissements inhumains tirèrent Bella de son rêve torride. Ses entrailles étaient toujours parcourus de fourmillements mais elle devait découvrir la source de ces sons. Retranché dans un coin de sa chambre, Edward la fixait le visage déformé par la douleur. Quand il remarqua qu'elle était réveillée il détourna les yeux. Il ne pouvait plus affronter son regard. Tout ça était de sa faute. Il lui avait fait ça. Il l'avait quitté pour préserver son âme, mais ses actes avaient juste mené à la souillure de ce qu'il aimait le plus. Il avait détruit la seule chose qui n'ait jamais compté plus que sa vie. Et malgré cela elle acceptait de rester près de lui. Il savait qu'il devait lui parler puisqu'elle n'avait toujours pas aborder le sujet. Le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'au fond de lui il lui en voulait aussi à elle. Elle qui n'était plus sa Bella, elle qui n'était plus assez pure pour lui apporter la rédemption qu'il désirait tant. Il en voulait à l'agneau de ne pas avoir réussi à se tirer du repaire des lions dans lequel il l'avait attiré.

-Edward ça va ? Lui demanda-t-elle inquiète. Avait-elle encore parlé pendant son sommeil ?

-J'ai besoin d'aller chasser, tu devrais essayer de te rendormir.

Et sans attendre de réponse il passa par la fenêtre. Il n'avait pas totalement menti, désormais il ne pouvait rester plus de deux ou trois heures dans la chambre de l'humaine sans que la faim ne le pousse presque au point de non retour.

Bella, comme à son habitude, dés qu'elle était seule, jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres à la vu du message reçu : « Pendant ton cours de gym ». Un courant d'air entra par la fenêtre toujours ouverte et doucement son sourire s'effaça sous la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait. Puis elle secoua la tête, elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. Elle et Edward avaient peut-être repris une certaine routine mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils s'étaient remis en couple. Chacun prenait soin d'éviter de parler de Volterra ou de ce qu'il s'y était passé.

Face aux régents du monde vampirique, la vision d'Alice et son offre de transformer elle même Bella n'avait pas suffit. En effet, Aro exigeait que cela soit fait en ce lieu, par l'un des membres de son clan. Histoire d'être sûr qu'on essayerait pas de se jouer de lui, tout en ayant une certaine influence sur l'avenir de la jeune fille. Un vampire reste toujours attaché à son créateur, quoiqu'il se passe. Son frère Caïus s'était proposé, mais s'il y en avait bien un qui risquait de fiche en l'air cette opportunité c'était bien lui. Avec un sourire énigmatique Marcus s'était proposé, il était impartial et avoir une fille pourrait sûrement lui redonner le goût de vivre. Bien entendu Edward s'y était opposé, personne d'autre que lui n'avait le droit d'avoir une approche aussi intime avec son humaine. Rébellion vite maîtrisée par la garde royale.

Ce qui été imposé à Bella n'était pas rien, être transformé par Marcus, l'un des trois rois, ferait d'elle sa fille et donc un membre de la famille royale. Et pas des moindres puisqu'elle serait le vampire le plus puissant après les trois frères, surpassant Sulpicia et Athénodora qui n'étaient que des épouses. Aro avait pensé demander à Alec, il faisait parti de l'élite, de sa propre garde personnelle, il avait toute confiance en lui. Jamais il ne se serait attendu à ce que l'un de ses frères se propose, pas avec ce que cela impliqué concernant le futur statut d'Isabella. Et pourtant. Cela ne pouvait être plus parfait. Avec ce nouveau joyau dans sa famille plus personne n'oserait s'attaquer à eux. Et vu le fort attachement que semblait ressentir la jeune voyante pour l'humaine, il ne faisait nul doute que les Cullen ne seraient jamais plus une menace.

Edward et Alice avaient été conduit dans des appartements à l'écart, et Bella menée dans ceux de Marcus. Il fallait que les rois s'entretiennent entre eux avant de faire part du déroulement de la chose à la première concernée. Marcus demanda à l'un de ses gardes de conduire la jeune humaine dans ses quartiers. Dés que Demetri posa sa main dans le bas du dos de Bella, pour lui indiquer le chemin, Alice se figea en proie à une nouvelle vision. Témoin par procuration, Edward se laissa tomber à genoux en hurlant de désespoir. Mais très vite il se reprit et le temps que l'humaine se retourne pour voir ce qu'il se passait il avait libéré son démon. Tout fut confus pour elle, elle ne put distinguer qu'un amas de couleurs fluides devant ses yeux tandis qu'un souffle d'air balaya ses cheveux en arrière. Voyant ce qui allait se passer Edward avait perdu l'esprit et Alec avait dû s'interposer, qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il avait réussi à les atteindre. Ce n'est que quand le calme fut revenu que Bella prit conscience que le vampire blond l'avait enfermé dans une étreinte protectrice. Blottie contre lui, les mains à plat contre son torse, Bella s'était sentie rougir de la tête aux pieds. Cela était quelque peu embarrassant. Jamais Edward ne l'avait tenu aussi serrée contre lui. Quand il fut sûr que l'humaine ne risquait plus rien le traqueur relâcha sa prise sans pour autant la laisser quitter ses bras. Les rois ne le reprenaient pas et l'atrophié du bulbe était dans tous ses états de les voir aussi proches, il n'en fallait pas plus au petit diable qu'il était pour être heureux.

Une fois dans les couloirs, seul avec elle, sans aucune odeur parasite, le vampire avait pu humer la senteur exquise qui se dégageait du corps à ses côtés. Un prodigieux mélange de saveurs. Il pouvait presque les sentir contre sa langue. Le goût de sa tendre peau, l'amertume du velours de son sang, la douceur de son jeune âge, son souffle haletant et tiède. Le dédale de couloirs pour arriver aux appartements de son maître devint une torture des sens et de l'esprit pour le traqueur. Arrivés à ceux-ci il en avait conclu que de chaque arôme qu'il avait percé aucun n'était de ceux qu'il voulait tester par dessus tout. Il lui ouvrit la porte pour la laisser passer et entra à sa suite, prenant soin de refermer derrière lui.

-Bientôt tu ne seras plus la Bella Swan que tout le monde connaît. Tu seras Isabella Volturi, la Princesse. Et tu seras inaccessible pour tout être masculin qui n'aura pas été désigné par les rois.

Bella ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait ni où il voulait en venir. Il se posta face à elle, près. Tout près.

-Et alors je n'aurai plus le droit de faire ça.

Tel un félin il se pencha vers elle, encadrant son visage de ses mains, et, n'y allant pas par quatre chemin, il l'embrassa comme toutes les filles rêvent d'être embrassées. Ce qui intéressait Demetri ce n'était pas la saveur de sa peau ou de son sang mais la moiteur de sa langue et l'élixir de son intimité. Il la voulait elle, et par dessus tout il voulait qu'elle le désire avec autant d'intensité que lui.

Surprise de cet assaut si soudain Bella ne pu maîtriser sa respiration comme elle le faisait automatiquement avec Edward. S'attendant à être repoussée pour cette maladresse Bella se perdit quand, au contraire, le traqueur grogna et plongea de nouveau sur ses lèvres. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas touché. Le vampire ne faisait preuve d'aucune retenue, attisant un feu qui avait toujours été désigné comme mauvais et honteux. En cet instant, sans la moindre culpabilité, Bella répondait avec ardeur aux baisers profonds que lui donnait le blond, s'offrant à lui sans y réfléchir. Cela était si agréable de se sentir désirée. Tout cela était nouveau et enivrant pour la jeune fille.

Bella n'avait pas regretté ce qui avait suivi. Encore aujourd'hui elle n'éprouvait pas le moindre remord. Sauf peut-être si ce n'est que cela ce soit passé dans la chambre de ce pauvre Marcus qui n'avait rien demandé. Le réveil, seule au lit avec un roi installé dans un fauteuil non loin, n'était pas non plus son meilleur souvenir de ce passage à Volterra.

Une fois rhabillée elle avait eu une discussion avec le monarque. La transformation se ferait bien ici et par lui mais il avait réussi à lui accorder quelques mois de répit. Ne voulant infliger à la jeune humaine la douleur d'une séparation brutale sans adieux avec sa famille humaine, Bella avait le droit de retourner chez elle pour terminer son année scolaire et revoir ses parents. En début d'été elle reviendrait en Italie, sous prétexte de voyage en Europe avant de d'entrer à la fac. Après quelques semaines elle informerait ses proches qu'elle était tombée amoureuse du pays et qu'elle s'y était trouvée une université. Plus tard sa mort serait mise en scène. C'est ainsi qu'allait se dérouler les derniers chapitres de la vie de Bella Swan. Même si elle savait qu'elle était chanceuse, Bella ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir révoltée de n'avoir une fois encore pas voix au chapitre. Cependant cela ne lui était pas inhabituel, elle avait appris à accepter le fait que sa vie et ses choix ne lui appartenaient plus depuis qu'Edward avait croisé son chemin.

D'ailleurs, elle ne savait plus quoi penser de lui. Qu'allait-il se passer pour eux maintenant ? Allaient-ils se remettre ensemble ? L'aimait-elle encore ? Lui pardonnerait-il la nuit qu'elle avait partagé avec le garde Volturi, elle ne doutait pas un instant qu'il ne soit pas au courant. A ce moment tout un tas de questions tournaient en boucle dans sa tête et peu avaient de réponse.

Edward fut puni pour son comportement emporté mais la vie lui fut épargnée. Il y eut un nouvel entretien entre les Cullen, Bella et les rois pour régler les derniers détails. Bella allait devenir un membre royal et une protection digne de son rang devait être organisée. Au départ il fut décidé qu'un des gardes italiens viendrait avec eux mais sa présence constante aux côtés de Bella aurait été difficilement explicable et aurait soulevé des questions et des soupçons aussi bien auprès des proches de l'humaine que des vampires que le garde aurait été mené à croiser. C'est pour cela qu'Alice passa un pacte avec les rois, Jasper et elle se chargeraient eux-mêmes de la sécurité de Bella, s'il devait lui arriver quelque malheur elle s'engageait à leur offrir ses services dans leur garde tout un siècle durant. Autant dire qu'Aro ne pouvait rêver mieux puisque si Alice venait il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle serait accompagnée par le dieu de la guerre.

Au moment de quitter le château, Demetri fit monter Bella dans un ascenseur différent de celui des autres. Une fois de nouveau seul avec la jeune fille il se délecta quelques secondes des réactions qu'il déclenchait en elle. Puis il mit un terme à la torture en l'attirant à lui pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Ce petit morceau de viande exercé sur lui une attirance troublante et passer la nuit avec elle n'avait, au final, pas arrangé les choses. Bella résista, un peu, pour la forme, avant de se coller contre lui, profitant de ce dernier échange qu'elle se serait interdit en temps normal. Cela allait à l'encontre de son éducation, de ses principes et de sa personnalité, mais le traqueur avait le don de tout lui faire oublier rien que par sa présence. Il se détacha d'elle et glissa sa main dans la poche arrière de son jean, lui agrippant sa fesse au passage. Quand il la retira Bella put sentir qu'il y avait glissé un objet plat.

-Maître Marcus aimerait rester en contact avec toi, histoire que vous appreniez à vous connaître.

La jeune fille hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle comprenait et se réajusta tout en se mordant la lèvre. Avant de se replacer correctement face aux portes de l'ascenseur, qui allaient s'ouvrir d'un instant à l'autre, Demetri se pencha une nouvelle fois pour lui souffler :

-Et au cas où je te manquerais tu trouveras mon numéro dans le répertoire.

Il passa rapidement un coup de langue appuyé contre sa carotide et les portes s'ouvrirent sur les autres.

Heureusement que la fin de l'année été proche, Bella n'avait que peu de cours où aucun Cullen ne se trouvait pas à moins de soixante mètres. S'il n'y avait pas Alice dans la même pièce qu'elle alors il y en avait toujours un qui se trouvait dans la salle de classe à côté de la sienne. Surveillance constante. A vrai dire il n'y avait qu'en mathématiques et en gym qu'elle était tranquille, et depuis son retour elle avait déjà séché plusieurs fois ces deux cours afin de s'octroyer des moments de solitude avec son nouveau téléphone. Si cela ne la dérangeait pas de parler avec Marcus en présence des Cullen, il y avait certaines conversations et messages qu'elle désirait garder secret. Cette fois il fallait qu'elle se montre maligne si elle ne voulait pas que ses absences ne soient révélées à son père, et aux autres par conséquent. Sa maladresse était légendaire, cela n'étonnerait donc personne si dés le deuxième tour d'échauffement elle se blessait en chutant sur la piste rugueuse. Il fallait juste qu'elle se débrouille pour gagner du premier coup un aller simple pour l'infirmerie, du moins en apparences.

Tout en papotant avec Angela et Jessica, la fille du shérif se changea avant de se diriger vers le terrain de course. Si elle n'aimait pas le sport elle détestait carrément la course d'endurance. Ce ne serait donc pas un déchirement pour elle de rater ce cours. Sportive, Jessica ne resta pas longtemps en fin de peloton avec les filles, elle s'échappa et rattrapa les garçons en quelques foulées allongées. Prenant soin de se montrer peu concentrée sur sa course pour faire illusion Bella simula une parfaite perte d'équilibre, plus par réflexe que par calcul elle se réceptionna douloureusement sur ses mains. Sous le choc l'un de ses poignets céda et tout son avant bras s'écorcha contre le bitume.

-Swan ! Non mais c'est pas possible. J'hésite entre vous engueuler parce que je suis sûr qu'à ce niveau vous le faites exprès ou faire comme si je n'avais rien vu. Aller, faites-moi voir ça.

Le professeur examina son bras, retirant délicatement tous les gravillons qu'il pouvait. Cela faisait mal, très mal même. Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle passe voir Carlisle après les cours. Mais pour l'heure elle était plus qu'heureuse que son plan ait marché puisque son prof venait de lui dire de remballer ses affaires et de filer à l'infirmerie. Dés qu'elle eut quitté le vestiaire avec son sac elle envoya un message au traqueur pour le prévenir qu'il pouvait l'appeler. Elle attendait toujours avec impatience les moments où ils se parlaient. Si au départ ils n'avaient fait que s'envoyer des sms à fortes connotations, ils avaient fini par se parler de leur vie. C'est lui qui avait commencé à poser des questions, il voulait tout savoir d'elle, pouvoir la cerner, entrer dans sa vie et la hanter comme il l'était par elle. Dans ces moments Bella ne faisait plus du tout attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

Alice avait ainsi vu ses soupçons confirmés quand lors d'une séance shopping Bella était restée scotchée au téléphone, même si elle essayait d'être discrète. Elle désapprouvait quelque peu le comportement de sa meilleure amie mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureuse pour elle quand elle en voyait le résultat dans ses visions. C'est d'ailleurs l'une d'elle qui l'alerta. L'horreur de ce qu'elle vit la fit pousser un cri et elle dût se retenir à grande peine de ne pas partir à vitesse vampirique. Elle avertie le reste des Cullen et se rua le plus vite possible aux abords du gymnase.

Bella souriait comme une idiote, attendant que le téléphone sonne, quand Edward l'avait interpellé. Là où ils se trouvaient personne ne pouvait les voir. Il avait préparé son coup, attendu le bon moment. Quand elle se retourna pour lui faire face elle le trouva pratiquement collé à elle. Elle voulut reculer mais il l'en empêcha.

-Bella, je voulais m'excuser. M'excuser pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait. Je voulais juste te protéger. Quel beau gâchis n'est-ce pas. Je ne pensais pas que les choses allaient tourner ainsi. Si seulement j'avais su.

Avec désespoir il lui prit le visage en coupe, posant son front contre le sien. Une lueur douloureuse faisait briller son regard.

-Mais je peux arranger tout ça, il existe un moyen pour te sauver. Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques. Aro ne fera qu'une bouchée de toi. Il ne te laissera jamais partir. Je ne les laisserai pas te faire plus de mal, crois-moi cette vie ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.

Le téléphone se mit à sonner au moment précis où le vampire embrassait chastement celle qu'il considérait comme l'amour de sa vie. Il sonna encore quand Bella se débattit contre la poigne de fer qui enserrait sa gorge. C'était donc comme ça qu'elle allait mourir, étranglée par son ex-petit ami. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de lui faire lâcher prise par la force, elle se contenta alors de fixer son regard dans le sien et de mimer son prénom avec ses lèvres. Le vampire relâcha d'un poil sa prise. Bella ne pouvait toujours pas respirer mais au moins sa gorge n'était plus broyée. Dans un dernier soubresaut elle tenta de le repousser mais les ténèbres se refermèrent sur elle. Mollement elle s'effondra au sol et son cœur cessa de battre tandis qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue droite.


	2. Chapter 2

Bien le bonjour la compagnie ! Bon comme je ne sais pas trop quoi dire je vais me contenter d'être concise : cette fiction est déjà intégralement écrite, elle se compose de 7 chapitres que je vais vous poster relativement rapidement. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

FfFfFfFfFfFf

Le téléphone sonnait toujours, de plus en plus insistant, alors qu'Emmett se jetait contre son frère pour lui faire lâcher prise. Une lutte commença entre les deux vampires alors qu'Alice était complètement paniquée devant le corps inerte de l'humaine. Jasper et Rosalie arrivèrent tout de suite après et prirent automatiquement la situation en charge. Comme Alice l'avait fait pour James, Jasper décapita Edward en un tour de main. Rosalie, elle, repoussa Alice avant d'abattre son poing serré contre la poitrine de Bella. Elle reproduisit deux fois le même geste, brisant les os de la cage thoracique au passage, et s'apprêtait à le reproduire une troisième fois quand le cœur de l'humaine repartit. Bella reprit aussitôt conscience tout en cherchant à reprendre son souffle. Ses yeux grands ouverts prouvaient l'atrocité dont elle venait d'être victime, d'importantes taches rouges en marbraient le blanc.

-Bon sang quelqu'un veut bien décrocher ce satané téléphone ! S'énerva Rosalie.

Elle tentait de maîtriser Bella qui cherchait encore à se débattre, incapable de retrouver son calme.

-Bella, il faut que tu te calmes et que tu arrêtes de gesticuler. Bella tu dois bouger le moins possible. BELLA ! Lui cria-t-elle dessus pour la faire réagir. Ayant enfin capté son attention elle reprit plus doucement. C'est bon, tu es en sécurité maintenant. Mais tu es gravement blessée, le moindre geste brusque pourrait t'être fatal. Bella, concentre-toi sur ma voix. Non, non, garde les yeux ouverts. Bella reste avec moi. Appelez le 911 tout de suite ! Emmett, vire-moi cette merde de là j'entends des humains arriver. Alice prend sa main, il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle perde connaissance. Qui c'était au téléphone.

-Les Volturi, ils seront là d'ici une douzaine d'heures.

Rosalie lui arracha presque le téléphone des mains tout en maugréant. Des lycéens avaient fini par les voir et un petit attroupement se dirigeait vers eux. Jasper se chargea de les tenir à distance grâce à son don pendant que la blonde rappelait le numéro.

-Elle ne tiendra pas jusqu'à votre arrivée. Lâcha-t-elle de but en blanc quand la personne à l'autre bout du fil eut décroché. Et très sincèrement je pense que c'est ce qui pourrait lui arriver de mieux.

-La voyante s'est engagée à la protéger, si elle meurt je peux vous assurer que j'écraserai votre clan en prenant tout mon temps pour vous faire souffrir. Gronda la voix d'Aro.

En entendant cela Jasper prit le relais.

-Le cas échéant je la mordrais. Carlisle ne m'a pas mordu, elle ne sera donc pas une Cullen. Et comme Edward vient de me payer un aller simple pour cent ans auprès de vous, vous avez l'assurance que Bella sera à vos côtés les premiers temps.

-Oh major, le marché était un siècle s'il lui arrivait quoique ce soit mais si Isabella devient votre progéniture croyez-moi bien qu'un siècle sera loin d'être suffisant pour racheter la protection médiocre que vous lui avez fournie.

Les heures suivantes furent les plus angoissantes pour tout le monde. Les secouristes avaient posé à Bella une minerve philadelphia et l'avaient sanglée de manière à ce qu'elle bouge le moins possible tant qu'on ne connaissait pas l'étendu des dégâts. A son arrivée aux urgences elle s'était mise à cracher du sang tout en montrant de fortes difficultés à respirer. Carlisle avait dû pratiquer une trachéotomie avant de l'emmener passer un scanner. Quand Charlie était arrivé il avait fallu lui expliquer que l'état de sa fille était grave et qu'on ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Les résultats des examens n'étaient pas encourageants. Elle souffrait de plusieurs fractures, ses cervicales étaient en miettes et son os hyoïde était fracturé en plusieurs endroits. Mais le plus inquiétant était l'œdème cérébral. Le couperet tomba après un IRM, les dommages infligés au cerveau de Bella étaient trop importants et irréversibles. Plus le temps passait plus les cellules nerveuses de l'adolescente mouraient, la plongeant lentement dans l'inconscience, à terme se trouvait la mort. Le monde de Charlie s'écroula quand Carlisle lui annonça qu'il ne lui restait que quelques heures pour dire au revoir à sa fille. Après près de dix heures de combat le corps de Bella rendit les armes et Carlisle dut la déclarer en mort cérébrale. Comme demandé par Charlie, elle fut maintenu artificiellement en vie pour donner le temps à Renée de venir lui dire au revoir.

Au final il fallut plus de quatorze heures aux Volturi pour arriver sur place, Marcus avait fait le déplacement accompagné d'une dizaine de garde dont Demetri et Jane. Le roi avait attendu que les parents de Bella aillent discuter avec Carlisle pour se glisser dans la chambre de sa futur fille afin de lui prodiguer la morsure. Charlie et Renée attendirent le lendemain avant de trouver le courage de donner l'ordre de débrancher leur Bella.

Ce n'est que sur la fin de la transformation que Bella ressenti la brûlure de la morsure. Dés qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle se réveillait elle prit plusieurs inspirations, comme pour se rassurer. Elle papillonna des yeux et s'inquiéta quelque peu de toutes les nouvelles sensations qui s'offraient à elle. Elle ne reconnaissait pas sa chambre. Ici tout était...si étrange. Elle se trouvait dans un lit à baldaquin bordé d'épais rideaux dorés, une immense et ouvragée cheminée lui faisait face, du mobilier d'époque occupait la droite de la chambre, et le parquet était habillé d'un immense tapis aux dessins raffinés. Puis tout lui revint en mémoire. L'attaque d'Edward, aussitôt elle se passa une main sur la gorge, Rosalie qui essayait de la calmer, l'intolérable douleur et l'impossibilité à respirer correctement, les larmes de Charlie et le trou noir. Elle se redressa vivement, envahi par une colère rageuse, et découvrit en retrait dans un fauteuil celui qui expliquait sa présence dans cette chambre.

-Bonsoir Isabella. Prononça la voix de velours du roi Marcus. Te souviens-tu de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Oui. Edward Cullen m'a tué. Dit-elle après quelques secondes.

Bella se laissa tomber sur le lit tout en poussant un soupir de lassitude. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Cela faisait presque trois mois qu'elle s'était réveillée et depuis sa vie se résumait à une liste de restrictions. Interdiction de sortir le temps qu'elle n'était pas arrivé au bout de son entraînement au combat et tant qu'elle ne maîtriserait pas son don. Interdiction d'avoir Jasper et Alice comme gardes tant qu'ils n'auraient pas terminé leur formation à cet effet. Interdiction de s'adresser à elle comme à une égale à moins d'avoir un rang égal ou supérieur au sien, entendait qu'elle ne parlait à personne sauf aux rois. Et autant dire qu'à part avec Marcus les conversations ressemblaient plus à des séances de tortures qu'à des moments agréables. Et pour couronner le tout, quand il n'arrivait pas à l'éviter Demetri la snobait, répondant à peine quand elle lui parlait directement. L'immortalité était vraiment loin de ressembler à ce à quoi elle s'attendait. D'autant qu'elle se posait tout un tas de questions sur elle, son bouclier n'était pas la seule chose qui la différenciait des autres. En effet elle avait remarqué quelques éléments qui étaient tout sauf normaux pour un vampire, mais pour rien au monde elle n'en parlerait, qui sait si cela ne mènerait pas à son confinement le plus total dans ses appartements. Que ne donnerait-elle pas pour retrouver sa vie d'avant. Elle ne savait ce qu'elle regrettait le plus être venu sauver Edward ou avoir rencontré les Cullen.

N'en pouvant plus elle se redressa et sortie de sa chambre. Elle allait refaire un énième tour dans le château, qui sait peut-être qu'à force elle finirait par tomber sur un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore. Cela serait inattendu et ô combien excitant. Sauf si elle tombait sur les quartiers de Caïus ! Plutôt rester enfermée à vie dans sa chambre que de se retrouver dans celle de son « oncle » en sa compagnie. Elle avait des insomnies rien qu'à penser à tout ce qu'il lui avait dit vouloir lui faire. Et dire qu'Aro et Marcus laissaient un esprit aussi dérangé gouverner avec eux... Après avoir parcouru une centaine de mètres elle se retourna brusquement.

-Non Santiago je ne vais pas essayer de m'enfuir ! Je vais juste faire un tour parce que je m'ennuie. Je m'ennuie ! Tu peux aller rapporter ça aux rois.

Pris sur le fait le garde lui adressa un pauvre sourire et s'éclipsa. Bella, elle, repartie de son côté. Dire que sa vie craignait était un euphémisme.

Dans l'espoir de voir ses amis elle se dirigea vers la salle réservé aux entraînements. Au pire voir des vampires en actions aurait peut être le mérite de la divertir un minimum. Quand elle arriva sur place elle se statufia. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé tomber un jour sur une scène pareille. Jasper et Alice combattaient à deux contre le traqueur. Bella avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir l'empathe se battre, ses talents de guerrier l'avaient laissé sans voix. Elle avait compris pourquoi tout le monde le surnommait le dieu de la guerre. Pourtant Demetri semblait leur donner du fil à retordre. Alice tenta une attaque mais tout ce qu'elle réussi à faire fut d'arracher le haut de son adversaire, le laissant presque torse nu. Cependant, le clin d'œil qu'elle fit à Bella indiqua que c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait en tête quand elle avait foncé sur le blond. Ce que Demetri avait très bien compris. Il se redressa, abandonnant sa position d'attaque, et fusilla les deux filles du regard.

-Isabella sortez s'il vous plait. Ordonna-t-il la voix dure.

-Pourquoi ?

-Vous perturbez notre séance d'entraînement.

-Mais je n'ai rien fait ! Se justifia-t-elle.

Secouant la tête le traqueur se décida à aller à sa rencontre.

-Vous voulez quoi princesse ? Un petit coup rapide ça vous suffirait ?

-Que, quoi ?

-Certes ça ne serait pas très protocolaire mais si ça me permet de ne plus vous avoir sur le dos.

Seul un silence tendu lui répondit, les trois autres étaient pétrifiés par ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Toutefois, je ne saurai que trop vous conseiller d'aller trouver maître Caïus pour régler votre problème de libido. Les petites prudes en plein éveil sexuel c'est ce qu'il préfère contrairement à moi.

Il n'aurait pu lui faire plus de mal s'il l'avait frappé de toutes ses forces. Chancelante elle recula jusqu'à atteindre la sortie, prête à fuir. Mais d'un coup le traqueur se replia sur lui même, la respiration coupée, comme s'il avait été frappé en plein ventre.

-En fait c'est plutôt une très bonne idée. Je suis sûr qu'il n'a toujours pas digéré le fait que tu te sois permis de la toucher alors qu'il avait clairement exprimé son intérêt pour elle. Je suis plus que certain que ce que tu viens de lui proposer est exactement l'excuse qu'il attend pour te le faire payer.

Quand Jasper eut terminé il se rendit compte que Bella avait disparu. Fronçant les sourcils il augmenta l'intensité des sentiments néfastes qu'il infligeait à Demetri. Il le garda sous son emprise un moment avant de le relâcher.

-Bon sang major c'était quoi ça ?! S'insurgea le garde royal.

-Estime toi heureux, tu n'as eu à supporter cela que quelques minutes, contrairement à Bella. J'ai peur de voir comment tu traites tes ennemis vu ce que tu fais subir à celle que tu aimes.

L'esprit déconnecté sous le poids de ses émotions, Bella ne put se retenir plus longtemps et se pencha pour vomir le peu de sang qu'elle avait réussi à avaler le matin même. Sa tête lui semblait peser une tonne et ses paupières refusaient de laisser échapper la moindre larme, pourtant présentent en nombre. Ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas être elle, elle n'avait pas enduré toutes ces épreuves pour se retrouver aussi faible face à un homme. Elle avait surmonté l'abandon d'Edward, sa tentative de meurtre. Son premier amour avait fait tout ce qui aurait dû la détruire et elle s'en était remise. Elle ne pouvait, et ne devait, pas se montrer aussi fragile et sensible face aux paroles de celui qui n'était, à tout bien réfléchir, que son premier amant. Haletante et de la bave rosâtre coulant toujours de ses lèvres, Isabella se redressa. Elle pouvait presque ressentir les pulsations fantômes de son cœur cogner lourdement contre sa poitrine, prêtent à entraîner un nouveau vidage de son estomac en bonne et dû forme. La jeune fille se secoua intérieurement et tendit l'oreille avec concentration, elle voulait être sûre que personne ne l'ait entendu, et, pitié, surtout pas Heidi ! S'il y a des personnes qui, sans que vous ne compreniez pourquoi, vous adoptent directement et vous considèrent comme leur petite sœur – entendez ici un certain couple de jumeaux maléfiques – il y en a d'autres qui vous donnent des envie de lever les yeux au ciel rien qu'au premier regard – imaginez donc ce dont on peut avoir envie après la première conversation et la première prise de bec... Rassurée de ne rien entendre de suspect, la brune s'essuya furtivement le coin de la bouche et détalla sans demander son reste.

Très vite elle se retrouva aux abords de la salle des trônes, les rois y étaient présents, elle pouvait les entendre, tout comme eux, c'est donc la mine dégoûtée que, sans ralentir sa marche dynamique, elle bifurqua sur la droite quand elle entendit la voix doucereuse de Caïus l'inviter à entrer. Il était tout bonnement hors de question qu'elle aille les rejoindre.

Au lieu de ça, elle préféra profiter du fait qu'elle n'avait aucun garde collé aux basques pour faire le tour du château. Il devait bien y avoir des recoins qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Alice et Jasper devaient penser qu'elle était partie s'enfermer dans sa chambre après les paroles blessantes du traqueur. Cela lui laisserait donc un peu de temps avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte que la princesse se baladait sans surveillance.

Une odeur particulière attisa ses sens, une pointe de menthe poivrée mélangée à une forte nuance de naphtaline. Alec n'était pas très loin. Or Bella n'avait aucune envie de le voir, ni lui ni aucun autre. De tous c'était avec Alec qu'elle aimait le plus passer du temps il était un bon professeur dans le développement de son don et le reste du temps sa conversation était enrichissante et plaisante. Elle se rappelait encore mot pour mot le discours qu'avait tenu Marcus à Aro pour le convaincre de laisser au moins les jumeaux, leurs plus loyaux gardes, s'entretenir librement avec elle. Tout comme elle se souvenait parfaitement de la phrase murmurée qui avait suivi l'acceptation du régent, sûrement devait-il ne pas avoir perçu sa présence derrière la porte :

-D'autant que cela leur permettra de la surveiller plus aisément et me rendre des rapports plus détaillés.

Oui, elle aimait passer du temps avec le jeune garde mais elle ne pouvait oublier vers qui se tournait sa fidélité. Elle se stoppa et chercha les bords de son bouclier. Si elle se concentrait assez elle pouvait le rendre telle une bulle solide qui masquait son odeur et le moindre de ses bruits, même si cela lui demandait encore énormément d'efforts pour l'instant. Une fois certaine d'être en sécurité elle reprit son chemin tout en restant sur ses gardes. Et elle avait bien raison, parce qu'après le frère venait toujours la sœur. Discrètement Bella passa la tête dans le couloir mais ce qu'elle vit la laissa sans voix. En effet, la blonde venait de rabattre une immense peinture contre le mur comme on referme une porte, avant de partir dans la direction opposée. Bella attendit quelques secondes pour être certaine que personne d'autre n'allait arriver avant de se diriger vers le fameux tableau pour l'examiner de plus près. Une porte dérobée, comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas y penser plus tôt, ce qu'elle pouvait être bête des fois ! Elle colla son visage contre la peinture et tenta de déterminer s'il y avait du monde de l'autre côté, mais la seule chose qu'elle perçut fut le néant. Elle jeta un dernier regard autour d'elle et s'engouffra derrière le panneau de bois.

Même avec sa condition vampirique il lui fallut quelques secondes pour que ses yeux s'habituent au noir complet qui régnait, quand ce fut chose faite elle distingua un long couloir donnant sur un escalier d'où émanait une légère lumière en contre-bas. Euphorique, la jeune fille oublia complètement de maintenir son bouclier en place, pour une fois qu'il se passait enfin quelque chose ici, et au diable si cela s'avérait mener aux appartements de Caïus. Ou pas. Il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus. Et puis pourquoi Jane sortirait des quartiers de Caïus alors que celui-ci se trouvait dans la salle des trônes ? Pourquoi Jane sortirait des appartements de Caïus tout court ?! Ne se posant pas plus de questions, Bella continua d'avancer. Ne pouvant se retenir, un sourire étira ses lèvres, elle avait finalement trouvé une partie du château qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

En bas des escaliers se trouvait un petit hall circulaire qui donnait sur trois couloirs différents. Du premier, celui sur la gauche, s'échappait un léger fumé nauséabond. Retenant sa respiration la jeune fille s'y aventura quand même. Cependant il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour rebrousser chemin, une main sur la bouche et les yeux exorbités par l'horreur dont elle venait d'être témoin. L'odeur pestilentielle l'avait conduite tout droit au charnier du palais. Des dizaines de corps étaient entassés au pied de ce qui devait être un four géant prévu pour faire disparaître les cadavres des pauvres malheureux qui avaient eut le malheur d'entrer dans le château Volturi. Un nouveau haut le cœur lui souleva l'estomac alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le deuxième couloir, pleine d'appréhension. Sur quoi allait-elle tomber cette fois ? Dans la seconde pièce il lui fallut un petit moment avant de comprendre à quoi servait l'énorme croix de cobalt. C'était en fait un rocher démesuré taillé en forme de « X », la couleur noir parsemée de reflets mauves était dû aux innombrables mise à mort de vampires. Attachés à la croix, ils n'avaient aucune possibilité de se soustraire à leur sort. Tant d'immortels avaient dû rencontrer la vrai mort en ses murs, combien d'innocents qui n'avaient à se reprocher que de n'avoir déplut aux rois ? Cet endroit était malsain. Quand au reste de l'ameublement de la salle il était clairement destiné à la torture en tout genre et la jeune vampire n'avait aucune envie de les étudier de plus près. A reculons, craignant presque que quelques objets ne s'animent pour l'attaquer, Bella retourna dans le hall.

Jamais elle n'aurait dû descendre ici. Mais maintenant qu'elle était là, et qu'elle devinait où la mènerait le dernier couloir, elle ne pouvait pas partir tout de suite. Il semblait évident que sur la droite se trouvaient les cellules. Est-ce qu'il y avait des prisonniers en ce moment ? Sûrement, sinon pourquoi Jane serait-elle venu ici. Bella n'avait pas encore été officiellement présentée, seuls les habitants du palais et les Cullen étaient au courant de son statut de princesse. Elle n'aurait qu'à se faire passer pour une jeune recrue de la garde Volturi qui s'était égarée. Et alors, enfin, elle pourrait parler, avoir une conversation qui ne serait pas disséquée par Aro. Le ou les prisonniers lui changeraient les idées en lui racontant leurs vies. Et, qui sait, peut-être que Bella pourrait intercéder en leur faveur. Ravie de la tournure que pouvait prendre sa petite excursion, la jeune fille s'engagea dans le dernier couloir. Rapidement elle perçut du bruit et la présence d'un seul prisonnier. Elle se focalisa sur son bouclier pour essayer de le remettre en place, elle voulait d'abord être sûre qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre et qu'elle ne risquait pas de se retrouver face à face avec l'un des gardes. Même si on ne lui avait pas clairement interdit de venir ici, elle préférait que cela reste son petit secret.

Aucune parole n'était prononcé, la seule chose distincte que la vampire discernait était des gémissements plaintifs. La personne qui était retenu dans l'une des cellules venait de goûter, très certainement, à la cruauté de la blonde. Bella pressa le pas jusqu'à se retrouver avec à sa droite, comme à sa gauche, des barreaux, seules des barres de fer cloisonnaient les cellules. Trouver celui qui souffrait ne fut donc pas difficile, d'autant qu'il était le seul ici présent. Prudemment Bella se rapprocha de la geôle occupée. Ramassé sur lui-même dans un coin, le malheureux semblait en piteux état bien qu'il cachait son visage dans ses mains. Rien que ses vêtements en lambeaux en disaient long sur le traitement qui lui était réservé. Tout de suite la brune eut de la peine pour lui, quelque fut son crime personne ne méritait ça. S'il était coupable pourquoi ne tout simplement pas juste le garder prisonnier, ou dans le pire des cas le tuer ?

La jeune fille ne pu retenir un couinement de stupeur quand elle se rendit compte que sur le sol traînaient des morceaux de corps. Que lui avait-on fait subir ! Alerté par des bruits le vampire mal en point tenta de se redresser et de prendre une position digne pour affronter les nouveaux sévices qu'il pensait subir. Cette fois-ci Bella faillit s'étouffer. Cela ne pouvait être...


	3. Chapter 3

-Oh mon dieu... Edward !

-Bella ? Appela-t-il plein d'espoir. Bella c'est toi ? Jane si c'est encore l'un de tes tours...

La jeune fille resta clouée sur place par des sentiments partagés. Elle ressentait toujours de la colère à l'encontre de son ex petit ami, une colère frôlant la haine, mais jamais elle ne lui aurait souhaité ça comme châtiment pour avoir essayé de la tuer. Après tout, maintenant qu'elle y était, elle comprenait qu'il n'avait vraiment voulu que la préserver d'une vie à Volterra. Bon, certes il s'y était très mal pris, mais l'intention du départ était bonne.

Un sanglot douloureux lui étrangla la gorge quand elle prit conscience de l'étendue des sévices qui lui avaient été infligés, en plus des doigts on lui avait arraché les yeux.

-Edward, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait. Murmura-t-elle en se collant aux barreaux afin de lui attraper sa main valide.

Au contacte doux de sa belle, Edward tomba à genoux et se laissa aller à des pleurs silencieux. Pendant plusieurs minutes il sembla inconsolable, répétant en boucle le prénom de la jeune fille. C'est pour ça qu'elle l'avait, tant bien que mal, attiré à elle pour l'étreindre du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Oui il lui avait fait du mal, bien plus quelle ne le pensait possible, mais ce qu'on lui avait infligé aujourd'hui était bien au dessus de ce qu'elle avait souffert. Quand il se fut enfin calmé, par les caresses habiles de la brune dans ses cheveux, il se lança dans une pléiade d'excuses qui fit fondre Bella. Edward n'était rien d'autre qu'un petit garçon, un adolescent éternellement coincé à l'âge de dix-sept ans.

-Je te pardonne Edward. Et je te présente aussi mes excuses, c'est aussi de ma faute. Dés que je remonterais j'exigerais que tu sois libéré.

-Non ! Pitié n'en fais rien. Ils ne reviendront jamais sur leur sentence. Si tu leur parles ils sauront que tu m'as trouvé, ils me déplaceront et je n'aurai plus l'espoir de te revoir. Parce que tu reviendras me voir n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal mais tu ne vas pas me laisser ? Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste, Alice et Jasper me détestent, Jane et Demetri se relaient toutes les semaines pour me démembrer et Caïus s'est assuré que cela dure une éternité. Si je n'ai pas pu te sauver d'eux j'aimerais avoir régulièrement de tes nouvelles. Dis-moi, ce n'est pas trop dure, tu n'es pas trop malheureuse ? Caïus ne t'a pas touché ? Tu dois faire très attention à lui, Bella. J'ai entendu ses pensées. Il te veux et il fera tout pour t'avoir. Méfie-toi aussi d'Aro, il ne voit que le soldat qu'il pourra faire de toi. Marcus pourrait être un bon allier, sa démarche était sincère. Tu as des nouvelles de mes parents ? Je peux te demander un coup de main pour retrouver mes yeux, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais peur du noir, et Jane aussi d'ailleurs. Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'ils me les arrachent presque systématiquement. Tu sais qu'ils font des paris ? Ils essaient de deviner combien de temps il me faudra pour tout retrouver et guérir.

Sans pouvoir se retenir Bella se mit à rire en imaginant Edward chercher à taton ses yeux qui ne cessaient de rouler. Rire nerveux dans lequel le roux la rejoignit.

-Ton rire m'avait manqué. Lui souffla-t-il.

Bella lui reprit la main et la serra doucement.

-Je ne t'abandonnerai pas Edward.

Après ça elle lui avait indiqué où trouver ses globes oculaires. Puis il avait été l'heure pour elle de retourner dans sa chambre, son absence finirait par se faire remarquer. Cependant elle lui promit de revenir le voir dés le lendemain.

Mais les jours suivants tous semblèrent faire de leur mieux pour empêcher la jeune fille de retourner dans les cachots entre les entraînements, les cours d'italien que lui donnait Félix, et Marcus qui voulait passer du temps avec elle, Bella n'avait pas eu une heure de liberté totale pour aller retrouver Edward. De plus elle avait dû gérer la tension entre Demetri et elle et les apparitions bien plus fréquentes de Caïus au détour de couloir lorsqu'elle se trouvait seule. Comme si la mise en garde d'Edward avait été le feu vert qu'attendait le régent pour passer à l'attaque. Résultat, Bella avait la ferme intention de faire de son ex petit-ami son psy attitré. Quand elle se faufila derrière le tableau elle eut la bonne surprise de le retrouver entier, même s'il était toujours dans un état fragile, c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi le premier geste qu'elle fit fut de sortir deux poches de sang d'un petit sac. Aussitôt les pupilles carmins du vampire se fixèrent dessus.

-Par contre, désolée, c'est du sang humain, je ne supporte pas le sang animal et je ne veux pas tuer d'humains...

-Pas grave, me remettre au régime basique a été la première chose qu'ils ont fait.

Edward tenta de se contenir mais la faim qu'il ressentait était si importante que son démon prit le dessus lorsque la jeune fille lui offrit les poches de sang. Il s'en empara avec violence, avant d'y planter furieusement les crocs. Les deux rations furent aspirées en un tour de main sans pour autant avoir eut le mérite de rassasier le télépathe. Presque dix minutes furent nécessaire pour que celui-ci se reprenne et affiche de nouveau un visage avenant.

-Désolé, j'avais très faim, comme tu as pu le remarquer. S'excusa-t-il penaud.

-Ce n'est pas grave. A quelle fréquence te nourrissent-ils ?

-Ça varie selon leur humeur et de ce qu'ils m'infligent. Mon dernier repas remontait à deux semaines.

-Deux semaines ?! Mais c'est de la torture. S'écria Bella.

-Je crois que c'est un peu le but. Lui confia-t-il avec un demi sourire. Comment a été ta semaine ?

-Oh... La brune soupira avant de s'adosser aux barreaux qui faisaient face à Edward. Ce n'était rien à côté de la tienne, mais ça na pas été joyeux pour autant. Aro et Sulpicia se sont mis en tête qu'il était temps que je reprenne mes études, résultat je me retrouve avec Félix comme prof particulier. Alec commence à perdre patience, selon lui mon bouclier est beaucoup plus puissant que ce que je veux bien le penser et il m'accuse de n'y mettre aucune bonne volonté. Comme si j'avais la moindre envie d'apprendre à le baisser, Jane en profiterait pour me faire goûter de son pouvoir. Et j'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin, il n'est même pas encore 14h et j'ai déjà croisé Caïus trois fois.

Elle redressa la tête quand elle l'entendit pouffer de rire en silence.

-Quoi ?

-Non, c'est juste que... Il t'a raconté l'histoire de l'hirondelle ?

-Oui, deux fois même.

-T'es tellement plus mal barrée que moi ma pauvre ! Dit-il avant d'éclater franchement de rire.

-Mais, pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle comme une petite fille.

-L'histoire de l'hirondelle est celle qu'il raconte lorsqu'il est persuadé qu'il est à deux doigts de conclure.

-Non, tu n'es pas sérieux là ? Et comment tu sais ça d'abord ?

Le roux ne lui répondit pas, trop occupé à rire de sa situation.

-Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de te moquer de moi tout de suite Cullen, sinon non seulement je ne t'aide pas à trouver tes yeux la prochaine fois mais en plus je ferai tout mon possible pour les mettre à un endroit où tu ne pourras pas les récupérer tout seul.

-Ça va, c'est bon, je me calme. Néanmoins je me plaindrais moins à l'avenir, ma position pourrait être carrément pire.

-Je ne comprends pas, la semaine dernière tu me dis de faire très attention à lui et, maintenant que son intérêt pour moi est confirmé, tu te marres.

-Il faut toujours se méfier de Caïus, en fait de tous les Volturi en règle générale, mais je ne me fais pas trop de bile pour toi. Entre Marcus, Alice, Jasper et Demetri, tu as largement de quoi être protégée de lui.

-Qu'est-ce vient faire Demetri là dedans ?

-Voyons Bella, ne joues pas les innocentes.

-Pardon ? Demanda-t-elle presque vexée.

Il lui semblait savoir où il voulait en venir mais comme ils n'en avaient jamais parlé...

-La nuit que vous avez passé ensemble la première fois que tu es venu ici, le contacte que vous avez gardé une fois de retour à Forks. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ou je dois te faire un dessin. Lui répondit-il avec un sourcil levé et un pincement au cœur.

-Non, c'est bon, ça ira. Répliqua Bella sur la défensive. Et il n'y a strictement plus rien entre nous, quoique ce fut.

-Ça ne sera jamais fini entre vous.

-Tu n'as pas vu la manière dont il me regarde ni comment il me...attends, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?

-Ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler. Ta vie privée ne me regarde plus, tu me l'as assez fait comprendre à l'époque.

Touchée par la peine qui émanait du télépathe, Bella ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. De toute évidence il était extrêmement facile de blesser les gens même sans le vouloir. Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui. Face à face, elle lui prit la main pour qu'il la regarde dans les yeux. Une fois fait, elle se concentra pour baisser son bouclier et lui présenter ses excuses par la pensée. Après ça elle lui fit don de son point de vu concernant les souvenirs heureux qu'ils partageaient. A la fin ils étaient collés front contre front, empreint de nostalgie.

-Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ce qui s'est passé vers la fin. Souffla-t-elle la gorge serrée.

-Comment est-ce que tu fais ça ?! Non, attends, d'abord je dois te dire que tu n'es pas fautive. Tout est de ma faute. Je n'aurai jamais dû t'abandonner. On était vraiment heureux. C'est égoïste ce que je vais te demander, et je comprendrais que tu dises non mais... Il hésita plusieurs secondes avant de poursuivre. S'il te plait ne me laisse pas seul. J'avais fini par me dire que tu m'avais abandonné comme tu n'es pas revenu le lendemain comme promis. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de te demander ça après avoir essayé de te tuer.

-Je ne te quitterais pas Edward. On est tous les deux prisonniers de ce palais, j'ai autant besoin de toi que toi de moi. Et quelque chose me dit que tu as largement payé pour mon meurtre. Malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé, tu restes le seul en qui je peux avoir le plus confiance. Juste, par pitié, ne prends plus de décision pour moi, on voit où ça nous a mené.

Ils restèrent encore un moment à se regarder dans les yeux, se réconfortant l'un l'autre.

-Tu devrais y aller Bella, ça fait longtemps que tu es ici, sans compter que je n'ai pas revu Jane et Demetri depuis la dernière fois, ils pourraient arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

La jeune fille acquiesça avant de quitter la pièce pour retourner dans le cœur du château Volturi. Soupirant de soulagement Bella se détendit, personne ne l'avait vu. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait. En réalité quelqu'un l'avait bien repéré, le vampire en question l'avait non seulement vu entrer mais aussi sortir de longues minutes plus tard. Quelqu'un qui saurait attendre le bon moment avant d'en parler avec la princesse.

Et les semaines défilèrent suivant leur cours, après l'italien, Felix s'était donné pour mission de lui apprendre le français, langue bien plus complexe que la jeune fille ne l'avait pensé. Il lui faudrait au moins un an avant d'en maîtriser toutes les règles ! Sa silhouette ferme et tonique présentait désormais une multitude de muscles fins et allongés, la musculature parfaite pour le combat, ce qui lui permettait, quand elle était assez concentrée pour faire preuve d'ingéniosité, d'avoir parfois le dessus sur Santiago et Felix. Ce qui était à la fois une bonne et une mauvaise chose. En effet, Aro avait demandé à voir les progrès qu'elle avait fait, satisfait du résultat il avait décrété qu'elle était prête pour passer au stade suivant de son entraînement. Ainsi c'était avec Demetri qu'elle allait continuer ses leçons de combat. Il était le plus doué pour lui apprendre à feinter et ruser contre son adversaire. Ô joie ! Par chance Jasper été arrivé au terme de sa formation, après tout il n'avait pas été surnommé le dieu de la guerre pour rien. Ses capacités étaient toujours là, il avait juste fallut trouver un nouvel élément pour les déclencher, un qui n'était ni du sang humain ni l'ascendance de sa créatrice. Alice d'un autre côté... eh bien disons qu'elle n'avait rien d'une guerrière. Même aidé de son don elle n'arrivait pas à tenir plus de cinq minutes contre Demetri.

Le couperet était tombé un vendredi midi alors que Bella revenait des cachots, Alice ne serait jamais en mesure d'assurer correctement la sécurité de la princesse. Elle serait donc cantonné au service des rois, scrutant sans cesse l'avenir à la recherche d'une quelconque menace ou information qui saurait leur être utile. Ce qui ne lui laissait que peu de temps à passer avec son mari, et, par conséquent, sa meilleure amie.

Entre Bella et Jasper tout ce passait bien, il s'arrangeait pour ne pas être tout le temps collé à elle, il lui donnait des conseils, aussi bien pour combattre Demetri que pour supporter sa vie en captivité, et elle pouvait passer des heures à l'écouter parler de l'Amérique du XIXe siècle, surtout lorsqu'il laissait son accent texan prendre le dessus, c'était tout aussi efficace que son don pour vous relaxer. Oui, Bella appréciait Jasper, mais il n'était pas Edward. Ce n'était pas avec lui qu'elle pouvait parler avec passion de littérature et de musique, ce n'est pas avec lui qu'elle pouvait se confier en toute insouciance.

Bientôt une année entière s'était écoulée depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée immortelle et elle avait presque trouvé un équilibre dans sa vie. « Presque ». Un équilibre fragile qui, inévitablement, s'effondra un beau jour. Elle était en plein combat avec Demetri, comme si il y avait pu y avoir un moment plus propice. La tension, la rancœur et l'attirance étaient si fortes entre ses deux là qu'il fallait bien que ça explose un jour.

-Je me demande bien pourquoi je continu de perdre mon temps avec toi, tu ne fais aucun progrès. Cracha le traqueur alors que Bella peinait à se relever.

Cela faisait trois heures qu'ils se battaient, trois heures quelle mordait la poussière malgré tous ses efforts. Jasper lui avait dit que c'était parce qu'elle ne croyait pas en elle, que le jour où elle ferait confiance en ses aptitudes elle serait un adversaire redoutable.

-Et dire que c'est ça que les rois ont choisi pour nous représenter. Tu ferais un bon garde de second rang, je ne le nie pas, mais une princesse Volturi...

Merci, ça elle le savait déjà. Mais ce n'est pas elle qui avait demandé à avoir ce statut, et les paroles venaient piquer au vif son ego, un aspect de sa personnalité qui s'était développé avec la morsure. Ce faisant elle sentie le bourdonnement chaud dans son ventre, synonyme que son bouclier s'enclenchait. C'était peut-être ça qui lui manquait depuis le début. Sa véritable force viendrait de là ? Laissant la sensation sourde de pouvoir envahir tous ses membres, la brune se releva pour faire face à son adversaire.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois admirer ta ténacité ou être affligé par ton côté masochiste. Alors, Princesse, qu'est-ce que c'est ex...

Elle ne lui laissa finir sa phrase, elle avait profité du fait qu'il était trop occupé à essayer de l'atteindre verbalement pour l'attaquer de front, ce n'était pas inhabituel qu'elle arrive à le surprendre, encore fallait-il réussir à tenir la distance quand après, vexé de s'être fait avoir, Demetri redoublait de virulence pour reprendre le dessus. Or, aujourd'hui, Bella était déterminée à lui clouer le bec, elle lui montrerait à lui, et à tous les autres, ce qu'elle avait vraiment dans le ventre. Passant d'une tactique d'attaque à une autre avec intelligence et rapidité elle lui faisait perdre son petit sourire arrogant. Plus elle lui portait de coups plus elle se sentait forte. Battre Demetri était bien plus grisant que battre Felix. Grâce à une ultime attaque agressive elle le plaqua face au sol et usa de ce qu'il lui restait de sa force de nouveau né pour l'empêcher de se relever. Elle avait le dessus, elle avait gagné, fait plier le si fier traqueur, et son instinct la poussait à en rajouter une couche. Le mordre pour que tout le monde soit au courant de cet échec cuisant. C'était si tentant. Mais elle se retint et se contenta de grogner.

Plutôt que de se révolter, le blond la laissa profiter de sa petite victoire, il ne se manifesta que quand le prédateur en elle fut calmé.

-Eh bien, finalement on arrivera peut-être à tirer quelque chose de toi Swan il suffit de savoir où appuyer.

Le regard suspicieux, elle se dégagea de lui. Pourquoi l'avait-il appelé par son nom de famille, et pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas envoyé de pique ? En un geste fluide il se remit sur ses pieds et se rapprocha d'elle, le visage lumineux.

-C'est comme ça que tu dois te battre, bon boulot Bella. Toutes ces semaines à t'en faire baver commencent à porter leurs fruits.

En disant cela le vampire laissa son regard tomber machinalement sur les lèvres de la brune. Même s'il ne lui dirait jamais mot pour mot qu'il était personnellement fier d'elle, cela, combiné à sa frustration hors norme, le poussa à céder à son envie primale : l'embrasser. Il l'a regarda dans les yeux, pour être sûr qu'elle ne le repousserait pas, et se pencha pour ravir ses lèvres.

C'était la première fois qu'il la goûtait depuis qu'elle était immortelle et il fut heureux de constater que ses baisers avaient toujours la même saveur. Ivre d'elle il attrapa son visage à deux mains pour qu'elle ne puisse pas lui échapper et l'embrassa avec plus de passion. L'espace d'un instant il voulait profiter d'elle, oublier qu'il n'était qu'un garde et elle la princesse. Oublier ces longs mois où il l'avait rudoyé afin de la garder loin de lui, mais par dessus tout il voulait oublier l'ombre menaçante que représentait Caïus, aussi bien pour elle que pour lui. Hélas les choses étaient telles qu'elles étaient et il allait falloir, pour leur bien à tous les deux, qu'il le fasse comprendre à Isabella. Ils étaient condamnés à être la version moderne de Roméo et et Juliette. C'est ce qu'aurait pensé Demetri s'il avait été une jeune fille attirée par le romantisme.

Alors que Bella était perdu dans le baiser il la retourna, d'une main il lui tira le bras gauche en l'air et de l'autre, placée sur sa nuque, il la força à avoir le visage collé au sol.

-Demetri, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-Pauvre petite Isabella, qui ne comprend pas. Je n'arrive pas à croire que cela ai été si facile. Je n'ai eu qu'à vous faire penser que je voulais la même chose que vous. Tellement pathétique. Dommage que le jeune Cullen ait raté son coup.

Sous les mots cinglants les oreilles de la vampire se mirent à bourdonner tandis que son cœur semblait battre douloureusement. Elle était tombée dans le panneau.

-Et pour que vous n'oubliez jamais cette leçon...

Il planta ses crocs dans sa main et y injecta un peu de venin afin d'accentuer la cicatrice à venir. Le cri que lâcha la brune raisonna dans tout le couloir. Quand Demetri la libéra, elle se jeta à l'opposé de lui, recroquevillée sur elle même. Bella était le parfait exemple d'un animal blessé. Et tout le monde sait qu'il n'y a rien de plus dangereux qu'un animal blessé.


	4. Chapter 4

Dans les reviews, Nina (que je ne saurai remercier comme il faut pour ses commentaires qui m'ont fait sourire) a su mettre en avant un aspect/défaut de cette histoire. Il est vrai que je vous l'ai décrite comme une fiction comportant 7 chapitres. Or ce n'est pas ce qu'elle est. C'est histoire est un one shot, de 44 pages sur words. J'ai donc pris l'initiative de le découper afin de rendre la lecture plus digeste. Et c'est ce qui fait que la trame avance si vite, trop vite pour une fiction digne de ce nom.

De plus, laissez-moi vous prévenir, le langage cru et les choses sérieuses commencent ici...

* * *

-Aller, princesse, c'est de bonne guerre. Cela vous donnera une motivation pour le prochain entraînement.

Il s'approcha d'elle, il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça. Il y était allé vraiment fort sur ce coup. Il n'aurait pas dû la mordre. En réponse un grognement guttural se fit entendre. Le traqueur n'avait plus Bella en face de lui mais un vampire en pleine crise de rage. Il avança encore d'un pas et elle passa à l'action. Relâchant toute l'énergie qui bouillonnait en elle, Bella laissa son bouclier sortir de son corps pour venir frapper le blond telle une onde de choc. Sous la puissance de l'attaque, Demetri fut projeter à travers le mur. Il était hors de question qu'il s'approche à nouveau d'elle, jamais. Encore sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, elle quitta la salle d'entraînement en claquant la porte. Elle savait pertinemment qu'au moins une personne l'aurait entendu crier et allait débarquer d'une minute à l'autre, on allait venir la chercher et la faire parler et ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle ne voulait pas parler, elle ne voulait pas qu'on la plaigne, qu'on lui dise qu'elle aurait dû rester vigilante ou, pire, qu'on ne se concentre que sur l'exploit de son bouclier. Non, ce dont elle avait besoin, là tout de suite, c'était de se défouler, d'extérioriser toute cette colère et cette énergie qui lui étaient jusqu'alors inconnue. Si seulement elle avait le droit de sortir, une bonne course à tambours battant lui aurait fait le plus grand bien.

-On dirait que ça a pas mal chauffé aujourd'hui, tu en es encore toute tendue et fébrile. Je sais exactement ce qui te ferait du bien.

Bella souffla et accéléra, il ne manquait plus que lui, Caïus.

-Une bonne baise, crois-moi il n'y a rien de mieux pour évacuer toutes les tensions. Je te laisserai même avoir le dessus.

La jeune fille s'arrêta brusquement et lui fit face.

-Vous croyez vraiment que je vais accepter votre proposition ?

Elle le toisait durement, agacée par son comportement. Caïus, lui, la détailla de haut en bas avec une petite moue moqueuse. Non il ne croyait pas qu'elle allait dire oui. Lui faire des allusions à caractère purement sexuel était devenu un jeu pour lui qui mourrait d'envie de la posséder depuis le premier jour.

-Eh bien, puisque pour une fois je n'ai rien de mieux à faire, pourquoi pas. Ajouta-t-elle, fière de voir la surprise transformer le visage du roi.

Après un temps, un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres de Caïus, sans un mot il lui prit la main et l'entraîna à sa suite vers ses quartiers privés. C'était son jour de chance, il allait enfin pouvoir goûter le fruit de son obsession. Des dizaines de scénarios défilaient derrière ses yeux. Elle à quatre pattes, le cul rougit par des fessées à genoux avec son membre enfoncé au plus profond de sa gorge attachée face contre mur, souffrant sa première sodomie avec son épouse Athénodora pendant qu'il se masturbait... S'il voulait que tout cela se réalise un jour il allait falloir qu'il la joue soft aujourd'hui. Isabella était une débutante qu'il devait initier étape par étape afin de ne pas la brusquer.

De son côté, le cerveau de Bella tournait à plein régime, que venait-elle de dire ?! Était-elle sûre d'elle ? Bien sûr que non ! Elle avait répondu sans réfléchir, juste pour avoir le plaisir de prendre tout le monde à contre pied. Jamais, ô grand jamais, cela n'avait été ne serait-ce qu'envisageable qu'elle fasse quoique ce soit avec Caïus. Elle pouvait encore se rétracter, éclater de rire et se moquer de la naïveté du souverain. Comme l'avait fait Demetri quelques instants au paravent. Il lui suffisait de tourner les talons et... et de fuir les autres tout en ressassant ce qu'elle venait de vivre avec le traqueur. Oui, elle pouvait faire ça, mais dans le fond en avait-elle envie ?

Ce que Bella voulait c'était que les choses changent, que sa vie change. Et pour cela il n'y avait rien de mieux que de danser avec le diable. Passer un moment avec Caïus lui permettrait d'évacuer sa colère, d'en boucher un coin à tout le monde et de mettre un terme à sa frustration sexuelle. Si elle arrivait à dompter les désirs anormaux du roi ce serait le plaisir assuré pour elle. Il fallait juste qu'elle arrête de réfléchir et qu'elle laisse sa part sauvage garder le contrôle.

Et c'est exactement ce qu'elle fit. Sans qu'elle n'ait prêté attention au chemin emprunté, Bella se retrouva dans les appartements personnels du souverain. Dés que la porte fut refermée sur eux, elle se jeta sur lui et s'attaqua à ses lèvres, espérant qu'elle s'y prenait bien. Les grognements sexy que poussa Caïus en réponse lui firent penser que oui. Très vite le blond chercha à reprendre le dessus, il lui agrippa les cheveux et l'éloigna de lui afin de pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux, il voulait lui faire comprendre que c'était lui le maître.

-On va commencer gentiment, Isabella.

Tout en parlant il laissa son autre main glisser sur ses seins et son ventre pour finir contre son intimité, qu'il titilla.

-D'abord, je vais te prendre dans mon lit, en missionnaire. Quand tu commenceras à sentir une douleur agréable dans le bas-ventre je te retournerai en levrette où, là, je me ferai un peu moins tendre, pour te faire jouir. Une première fois. Après...hum...pour après je n'ai pas encore décidé, mais je peux t'assurer que tu n'es pas prête de retrouver ta chambre.

A cette promesse Bella haleta de plaisir et d'anticipation. Elle se mordit la lèvre, laissant la luxure déferler en elle. Sa personnalité mise de côté, Caïus n'était pas repoussant, et cette attitude si assurée était plutôt excitante présentement. Quand le roi la relâcha elle se recula, le fixant d'un regard torride. Puis elle commença à se déshabiller. Le blond grogna une nouvelle fois et lui indiqua où se trouvait sa chambre. Elle était si réceptive et belle qu'il n'était pas sûr d'arriver à garder le contrôle jusqu'au bout. Mais il le fallait, Isabella était encore une petite chose innocente, bon certes pas si innocente, et il n'y avait aucun espoir qu'aujourd'hui elle se montre ouverte à toute l'étendue de sa perversité.

Elle s'allongea sur son lit, fébrile et nue, et il prit le temps de la contempler, l'éternité ne suffirait pas pour qu'il se lasse d'un corps pareil. La seconde suivante il était lui aussi nu, entre ses jambes, prêt à la faire sienne. Mais il voulait qu'elle le supplie, il voulait lui faire payer tous ces mois où elle s'était refusée à lui. Et une fois qu'il l'aurait baisé elle regretterait d'avoir laissé ce maudit garde être son premier. Tout en frottant son gland contre son clitoris, il s'occupa de ses seins, faisant monter en elle un feu dévorant. Elle était là, soumise et gémissante sous ses caresses. Elle l'implora du regard, poussa son bassin contre le sien, et compris ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Il pouvait toujours courir. N'en faisant qu'à sa tête, elle roula sur elle même pour inverser leur position et, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de protester, elle s'empala sur sa longueur. Elle poussa un long cri rauque pendant que lui jurait en italien. Elle était encore plus étroite qu'il ne lavait pensé, et cette chaleur...

-Puisque mademoiselle a décidé de ne pas suivre les règles, tu ne viendras pas te pl... Oh bordel, oui !

Bella n'avait pas envie de l'écouter parler, elle n'était pas ici pour ça, ce qu'elle voulait et attendait de lui était du sexe, juste du sexe. Alors elle s'était redressée avant de se rasseoir lourdement sur lui, augmentant ainsi la profondeur de la pénétration. Aujourd'hui elle surprenait complètement Caïus, il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé exactement pour que la jeune vampire soit d'une telle humeur mais il ne pouvait que remercier la providence. Néanmoins il se devait de reprendre les rênes et de lui donner ce qu'elle semblait désirer plus que lui : une bonne baise. Il comptait bien la faire jouir jusqu'à ce que tout le château les entendent.

Habilement il se redressa pour se retrouver à genoux, Isabella à sa merci sous ses coups de reins. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour que la brune ne soit plus que gémissements. Dieu qu'il aimait la vision qu'elle lui donnait. Les jambes grandes ouvertes, les mains agrippées à ses avants-bras, sa poitrine se balançant en rythme. Il ralenti la cadence et se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser un instant. Puis, sans prévenir, il la retourna pour la positionner à quatre pattes, avant de replonger en elle d'une poussée brusque.

-Ah ! Oui, encore.

-C'est ça que tu veux, Isabella ?

L'interrogea-t-il pour mieux la pénétrer de nouveau. Sous l'impulsion violente, la brune se retrouva la tête enfoncée dans les oreillers. Comme elle ne lui répondait pas, il réitéra la demande et le mouvement, tirant de la belle un nouveau cri, plus puissant cette fois. L'étau se resserrait autour de son membre, Caïus comprit qu'elle subissait son premier orgasme.

-C'est ça, oui. Tu aimes ça, hein, Isabella ?

Et sans attendre la réponse, ou lui laisser le temps de redescendre de son petit nuage, il redoubla de vigueur, s'enfonçant avec toujours autant de force. C'était bien au delà de tout ce qu'il avait imaginé, il ne savait pas que l'entre-cuisse d'un vampire était capable de lui faire ressentir ça. Isabella était un être à part qu'il ne laisserait jamais quitter sa couche. Soudain elle se mit à onduler du bassin et, sans qu'il ne puisse se retenir, il fut lui aussi frappé par le plaisir.

Il ne se rappelait même pas la dernière fois qu'il était venu aussi vite. Ce qui le laissa pantois. Très vite il repris contenance, une vague de fureur coulant dans ses veines, aussi divine était-elle, Isabella lui avait fait perdre le contrôle qu'il avait de lui même. Il allait lui faire payer. Brusquement il envoya la jeune vampire s'écraser contre le mur à l'autre bout de la chambre. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui arriver qu'elle gémissait de nouveau. Caïus soupirait lascivement dans ses oreilles tandis que ses hanches s'activaient à lui faire voir des étoiles. Et cela dura des heures.

Leur appétit sexuel assouvi ils ne cherchèrent plus le contact de l'autre. Étendue sur un vaste bureau, la poitrine se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration haletante, Bella déplia ses jambes pour les laisser pendre dans le vide. Lentement sa conscience refit surface et la réalité de ce qu'elle venait de s'autoriser lui faisait l'effet d'une douche froide. Elle s'était accouplée avec Caïus. Elle avait couché avec Caïus, et elle avait aimé. Nom d'une pipe, sans mauvais jeu de mot, cela allait la hanter jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Aussi plaisant que cela avait été, il était hors de question que cela se reproduise. Pendant ce temps, le roi ne l'avait pas lâché du regard, il n'était pas idiot et deviner ce qui se passait dans la petite tête brune était un jeu d'enfants. Isabella était effrayée des sensations qu'il avait fait naître et elle croyait naïvement que ses convictions seraient assez fortes pour la tenir éloignée de lui à l'avenir. Pauvre petite biche. Elle s'était tant lâchée entre ses bras qu'il ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'elle lui céderait de nouveau, encore et encore, jusqu'à en devenir accro. Un sourire cruel illumina son visage, il tenait là sa vengeance sur tous ceux qui avaient tout fait pour le tenir loin d'elle, qui lui avaient rabâché qu'elle n'était pas pour lui, qu'il ne ferait que la salir. Oh que oui, il allait salir comme il faut la blanche colombe que tous s'arrachait. Et elle allait aimer ça.

Naturellement il quitta le fauteuil dans lequel il s'était installé et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Au passage il embrassa Bella, s'amusant de son air de merlan frit. Il savait que quand il sortirait de la douche elle serait déjà partie. Mais ce n'était pas grave, il avait ferré le poisson.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que Bella rasa les murs et poussa son bouclier à pleine puissance lorsqu'elle regagna ses quartiers. Une fois à l'abri de ses quatre murs elle se précipita dans la salle d'eau et s'y enferma à double tour. A toute vitesse elle sauta hors de ses vêtements, qu'elle jeta sans ménagement dans sa corbeille à linge sale, puis passa sous la douche. Il fallait qu'elle se lave, qu'elle fasse disparaître le toucher et l'odeur de son souverain. La jeune fille resta bien longtemps sous le jet brûlant, acceptant avec gratitude le vide que cela engendrait dans sa tête. C'est complètement détendue qu'elle déverrouilla la porte enroulée dans une énorme serviette moelleuse.

-Nom de... Jane !

-Bella !

-Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais là ?

-On a tous entendu ta petite altercation avec Demetri. Les autres attendent que tu reviennent vers eux, vu que tu étais introuvable. Mais moi je savais que tu allais bien finir par revenir dans ta chambre. Et je ne voulais pas attendre pour avoir les détails croustillants.

-Il n'y a rien à dire.

-Oh aller Bella, mets-y un peu du tien. Pour une fois qu'il se passe quelque chose au sein du palais.

-Je te jure, ça à mal fini, comme toujours. Lui et moi on ne peut pas se supporter.

Jane haussa un sourcil sarcastique. Allongée en travers du lit, sur le ventre, les jambes battant l'air, la petite blonde n'avait jamais été aussi en adéquation avec son âge physique. Décidant de changer d'angle d'attaque, elle prit un air innocent de jeune fille sage, et enroula une mèche de cheveux autour de son index.

-Et sinon, où tu étais ces cinq dernières heures ? C'est quand même long cinq heures quand tu ne peux pas quitter le château. C'est même très long quand on ne se trouve nul part...

-Jane.

-Oh, Bella, s'il te plait, je te promets de ne rien répéter. Sauf peut-être à Alec, c'est mon jumeau après tout. Et puis si maître Aro décide d'aller fouiller de ce côté de mon esprit...

Voyant que son amie ne lui prêtait aucune attention Jane souffla un grand coup.

-Et moi qui pensait que tu allais apporter un peu de sang neuf ici. C'est pas grave, j'imagine que je vais devoir mener ma petite enquête toute seule puisqu'il n'y a rien d'autre pour me distraire.

-Bien ! En gros j'ai réussi à donner à ce petit con la leçon qu'il mérite. Il ma provoqué une fois de trop et je lui fait mordre la poussière.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu faire pour que tu sortes enfin de tes gonds ?

-Il... il s'est servi de notre passé pour se jouer de moi et me laminer.

Un silence suivi la révélation.

-Si c'était calculé c'était très brillant et perfide. Si il a agit sans réfléchir, il est vraiment bête. Bref, j'ai faim, tu viens avec moi, on a reçu un nouveau stock de poches de sang pour toi.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alanguie de tout son long, Bella feuilletait un ouvrage de Victor Hugo. Elle arrivait à reconnaître assez de mot pour comprendre vaguement l'idée général du texte en français. A côté d'elle Caïus fumait une cigarette, sa lubie du moment, tout en détaillant le corps nu de son amante. Les marques rouges qui marbraient les fesses rebondies de la brune se résorbaient à vue d'œil et témoignaient de leurs précédentes activités. La princesse n'était pas très fan de ses excès de violence, et encore il ne lui avait pas montré jusqu'où il aimait se perdre. Cependant elle était assez docile pour le laisser la maltraiter.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, elle n'était pas venu le retrouver, c'était même l'inverse. Il avait dû la titiller, l'allumer, pour qu'elle lui cède de nouveau. Et faire ça sans que personne ne soit au courant n'avait pas été chose aisée. Bella ne voulait pas que cela se sache, par honte, et lui savait pertinemment que ses frères taperaient du poing sur la table s'ils devaient avoir vent de leur relation. Seule Athénodora était au parfum et n'avait de cesse de lui demander quand elle pourrait se joindre à leurs ébats. Ce qui commençait sérieusement à agacer le souverain. Isabella était à lui et il était hors de question qu'il la partage.

Il se débarrassa de son mégot et se pencha pour embrasser la cambrure de la brune. N'obtenant aucune réponse de sa part, il se coucha presque sur elle pour lui mordiller les fesses. Il était grand temps qu'il revendique ce terrain. Il prit position derrière elle tout en lui intimant de relever les hanches.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu n'en as pas encore assez eu ?

-Jamais. Mais j'aimerai essayer quelque chose de nouveau. Il faut que tu restes détendue surtout. Tu me fais confiance ?

Comprenant où il voulait en arriver, Bella tourna la tête pour le regarder.

-Rassure-moi, Isabella, il ne t'a pas touché ici ? J'espère que Demetri m'a au moins laissé le plaisir d'être le premier à prendre ton délicieux petit cul.

En réponse elle haussa un sourcil tout en jouant les mystérieuses. Elle se cambra un peu plus et poussa sa croupe vers son bassin.

-Caïus, avec douceur, d'accord ?

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il fut délicat du début jusqu'à la fin. Sachant faire de cette première fois un souvenir agréable. Une fois qu'elle fut partie, toujours nu, Caïus alla ouvrir la porte de son boudoir. Dedans s'y trouvait Demetri plus pal et fermé que jamais. Le roi lui tapota l'épaule, un sourire étincelant de méchanceté.

-Je t'avais dit que ça serait un après-midi enrichissant. Et que je trouverai le moyen de te faire payer ton impudence. Je me contre-fiche de ce que dit mon frère, Isabella est à moi. Je la frappe si je veux, je l'encule quand je veux. Et je suis le seul à la faire jouir comme ça. Toi, tu n'es rien. Après tout, tout le monde sait que la première fois est toujours médiocre.

Sans rien dire, le regard droit devant, le garde dut faire appel à tout son self contrôle pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge. Il fallait qu'il sorte prendre l'air.


	5. Chapter 5

Sautillant presque, Bella se rendait dans les cachots, tel le petit chaperon rouge, elle amenait un sac de victuailles, entendez par là des poches de sang. Quand elle arriva devant sa cellule, elle fut choquée de retrouver un bras au centre du petit couloir.

-Vraiment ? Mais ils n'ont que ça à faire. Pire que des gamins.

Elle le ramassa et l'apporta à Edward. Son ami était dans un état lamentable, il arrivait aux limites de ce qu'il pouvait endurer.

-Oh mon dieu, Edward !

Elle couru vers le mur du fond où se trouvait les clés des cellules. En un clin d'œil elle était au chevet du télépathe pour le soutenir.

-Je suis là, je t'ai apporté à manger. Ça va aller.

Affaibli, le vampire était soulagé que Bella soit enfin là. Les tortures qui lui étaient infligés étaient de plus en plus rapprochées et de plus en plus intenses. Les encaisser commençait à être au dessus de ses forces. Il releva les yeux pour trouver du réconfort dans ceux de Bella mais ce fut autre chose qu'il trouva.

« Bella ? »

Misérablement elle renifla. Émerveillé, Edward porta sa main à la joue de la jeune fille.

-Tu pleures !

En effet, elle pleurait. De belles grosses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Des larmes libératrices et normalement refusées aux immortels.

-Je sais. Bredouilla-t-elle dans un sanglot.

-Tu sais ? Tu sais que ce n'est pas normal ?

La jeune fille rigola doucement avant de tendre une première poche de sang au prisonnier.

-Je ne serai jamais au bout de mes surprises avec mon bouclier, Alec avait raison quand il disait qu'il était plus puissant qu'on ne le pensait.

Edward attendit d'avoir fini son repas et d'avoir repris quelques couleurs avant de reprendre.

-Tu peux m'en dire plus ? Tu sais pourquoi ton bouclier te permets de pleurer ?

-Eh bien au vu des autres incohérences, je pense que ça agit un peu comme un barrage, il annihile certains effets du vampirisme. Un bonus qui me donne accès au meilleur de la vie humaine. Enfin, d'un certain point de vue.

-Du genre tu peux te passer de sang ?

-Du genre je rêve d'un énorme steak, bleu.

-Oh, je donnerai cher pour ne serait-ce qu'être emballé à l'idée de manger de la nourriture humaine.

Elle soupira de nostalgie, la nourriture humaine lui manquait et elle vendrait son âme, du moins ce qu'il en restait, pour n'avoir jamais eut à goûter au sang. Elle se cala contre lui et apprécia le geste à sa juste valeur lorsqu'il passa son bras intacte autour de ses épaules. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi avant qu'il ne fourre son nez dans ses cheveux pour respirer son odeur.

-Tu n'as pas lavé tes cheveux.

-Ils ne sont pas sales !

-Certes, mais je peux le sentir. Tu ne fais même plus d'efforts pour faire partir son odeur.

-Quelle odeur ?

-Lui. Tu étais avec lui plus tôt, n'est-ce pas ?

Bella se tendit dans ses bras. Elle ne lui en avait jamais parlé mais elle savait qu'il était au courant, comme tous ceux qui lui étaient proches. L'odeur de Caïus était tenace et elle n'avait pu la cacher longtemps aux gardes qui constituaient son cercle. Alice avait bien essayé de lui en toucher deux mots mais Jasper s'était chargé de lui faire comprendre que c'était un sujet interdit. Et, de ce fait, en effet, sa sulfureuse liaison était un sujet qu'elle refusait d'aborder. Jusque là Aro était dans l'ignorance, Marcus devait bien se douter de quelque chose, mais, pour le bien de tous, mieux valait que leur situation ne soit pas révélée au grand jour.

-A chaque fois que tu sors de sa chambre Demetri vient passer ses nerfs sur moi.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Edward resta silencieux un moment. Il resserra son étreinte et passa ses doigts dans les longues mèches brunes. Comme beaucoup de monde, Bella adorait qu'on lui caresse les cheveux, et lui adorait ces moments qui n'étaient qu'à eux. Il profita de cet instant quelques minutes de plus, ce qu'il allait lui dire allait contrarier Bella et il voulait repousser ce moment le plus possible, même si elle devait entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

-Contrairement à ce que tu penses et malgré le fait qu'il fasse tout pour jouer les autruches, Demetri t'aime. Ca le tue de te savoir avec Caïus. Et il m'en tient pour responsable.

-C'est n'importe quoi. C'est moi qui ai choisi de... voir Caïus, moi et moi seule.

-Oui, mais sans moi tu n'aurais jamais rencontré les Volturi, tu ne serais pas l'objet sexuel d'un fou et Demetri ne se retrouverai pas empêtré dans des sentiments et une situation qu'il ne maîtrise pas.

-C'est... c'est vraiment n'importe quoi. On a tous fait des choix, Demetri, toi, moi. Et ce sont ces choix qui nous ont mené ici. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, c'est tout.

-Alors pourquoi avoir choisi Caïus, pourquoi continuer de le voir, pourquoi cherches-tu à te faire autant de mal ?

-Parce que c'est la seule chose que je peux contrôler ! La douleur, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste. S'emporta-t-elle en se dégageant de lui.

S'il ne comprenait pas ça c'est qu'il ne la comprenait pas elle.

-Je ne te juge pas, Bella. Dieu, jamais je ne le ferai. Je voulais juste essayer de comprendre pourquoi tu faisais ça. Je crois qu'on peut dire que je t'ai bien pourri l'existence. Si j'avais su...

-Ne sois pas trop dur avec toi. Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai moi aussi eu ma part à jouer. J'aurai pu te fuir quand tu m'as confirmé que tu étais un vampire. J'aurai pu me refuser à Demetri. Je pourrai... me servir de mes capacités pour tuer Caïus.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises. Dés que j'ai senti ton odeur, dés que j'ai décidé de revenir à Forks et de quitter les Denali, ton sort était joué. Tu n'avais strictement aucune chance contre nous.

Ce qu'il disait n'arrangeait pas l'état d'esprit de Bella. Personne ne contrôlait rien, à part peut-être les Volturi, et la vie était merdique. Sa vie d'avant lui manquait tellement. Ses parents lui manquaient, les lubies de Renée lui manquaient, l'humour de Phil lui manquait. Les heures passées au fond du jardin à Phoenix lui manquaient. La maladresse de Charlie lui manquait. Pourquoi était-elle née fille ? Pourquoi était-elle née tout simplement. Perdue dans ses sombres pensées, elle replia ses jambes avant de se serrer contre le torse d'Edward.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Un autre mois passa. Le quotidien de Bella se composait uniquement de ses visites en prison et de ses parties de jambes en l'air. Tel un junkie elle accélérait involontairement, mais consciemment son autodestruction. Elle rejetait toutes formes de contacts amicaux, personnes ne devait découvrir à quel point elle allait mal, lors de ses entraînements elle était soit d'une nullité affligeante soit d'une dangerosité mortelle. Ce qui, immanquablement, avait fini par remonter aux oreilles des rois. Si Aro la harcelait presque, Marcus se faisait véritablement du soucis pour elle.

-Je tiens énormément à toi, Isabella. Je suis profondément désolé de t'avoir infligé ce fardeau. Ma seule excuse est que je n'en pouvais plus de n'avoir aucune raison de vivre. Jamais je n'aurai dû t'imposer ça. Edward avait peut-être raison au final, la mort était la seule issue acceptable pour toi à l'époque. En te prenant comme fille je pensais pouvoir te protéger. Pardonne-moi. Lui dit-il un jour.

La douleur et la profonde dépression que Bella vivait se reflétait dans les yeux du roi. Marcus était tout autant coincé qu'elle dans cette vie misérable. Elle tenait peut-être là sa seule chance de trouver un peu de bonheur. Elle allait reprendre sa vie en main et se serrer les coudes avec le régent. D'ici quelques jours, semaines à tout casser, elle pourrait lui demander de libérer Edward.

C'est sûre d'elle que Bella se dirigea vers les appartements de Caïus, aujourd'hui elle allait mettre fin à leur liaison. Quand elle le vit, à demi nu, son air doux sur le visage, elle eut un instant d'hésitation. Cela aurait été plus facile s'il avait été d'humeur dépravée. Une dernière fois ? Oui, juste une dernière fois et elle lui dirait que tout était fini. Elle se laissa entraîner une dernière fois dans le tourbillon de plaisir que lui avait fait découvrir le roi. Repue elle se redressa et chercha des yeux ses vêtements. Dans la seconde qui suivi, le blond se trouvait dans son dos, sa bouche parcourant son épaule.

-Tu veux déjà t'en aller ?

Sans lui répondre, elle se baissa pour attraper sa petite culotte sous le lit. Quand elle voulu se lever pour l'enfiler, il la retint d'une poigne de fer.

-Que crois-tu faire, Isabella ? Je t'ai posé une question.

Sans se démonter, elle se tourna pour lui faire face.

-Oui, je m'en vais. C'était la dernière fois.

Le roi fut tenté de rire, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle lui disait ça. Sauf que là, il voyait clairement qu'elle était déterminée à le quitter. Il en était hors de question.

-Je ne crois pas non.

-Cela ne dépend pas de toi. Je te rappel que je ne suis pas un objet et que je ne t'appartiens pas, contrairement à ce que tu revendiques. Dit-elle en se détachant de lui et en enfilant ses vêtements.

-Oh ça je le sais très bien. Pour autant, nous n'allons pas arrêter. Je vais continuer à te baiser et tu vas tout accepter. Parce que sinon ton petit copain télépathe et toi pourrez dire adieu à vos tête à tête. Plus de discussions réconfortantes, plus de poches de sang. Un seul refus de ta part et ton cher Edward découvrira le véritable enfer.

Il se délecta de l'air abasourdi qu'elle arborait. C'était si bon de l'avoir à sa merci qu'il pourrait en jouir littéralement s'il ne se retenait pas.

-Si tu savais depuis quand j'attends ce moment, Isabella. Je te tiens dans le creux de ma main, prêt à t'écraser.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que tu gâches tout.

-Tu te trompes, je sublime notre histoire au contraire. Asservir les insoumis, c'est ça le meilleur dans la vie. Ca et...

Ne finissant pas sa phrase il se jeta sur elle et la mordit férocement, injectant le plus de venin possible dans son organisme. Le cri de douleur de Bella resta coincé dans sa bouche alors qu'elle se dégageait facilement de lui. Aussi rapide avait-elle été, le mal était fait. Ne se contrôlant pas, elle utilisa son bouclier pour le repousser avant de prendre la fuite. Elle était sous le choc. Une main plaquée sur la morsure, elle déambula dans le château. Que devait-elle faire ? Elle était fichu, marquée comme une vulgaire vache. Tout le monde allait le savoir, on allait la prendre pour...

-Aïe.

Se massant le front elle reprit pied avec la réalité.

-Chouette, il ne manquait plus que toi. Lâcha-t-elle ironique.

Le nez froncé et les yeux noirs de rage, Demetri contempla la morsure.

-Tu es décidément bien plus stupide que je ne le pensais. Tu l'as laissé te marquer. Cracha-t-il amer.

A côté de lui, Jasper grogna tout en l'éloignant de la brune. En une fraction de seconde il analysa les émotions qui émanaient d'elle.

-Bon sang Bella. Il faut aller le dire à Aro.

-Non !

-Bella, voyons.

-J'ai dit non Jasper. Ça ne regarde que moi. Je t'en pris, je veux juste oublié.

-C'est un crime dans notre monde. Ça s'apparente à un...

Elle ne l'écouta plus longtemps et, encore une fois, pris la fuite. Elle refusait de l'entendre, oui ce que lui avait fait Caïus lui donnait l'impression d'avoir été violée, mais pour rien au monde elle ne le dirait à voix haute, parce qu'alors il lui serait impossible de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Le souffle rapide, elle arriva en dérapant devant la cellule d'Edward. Elle arracha pratiquement la clé pour ouvrir la porte et se posta devant son ami, qui était complètement défait.

-Je t'en pris Edward, aide-moi à mourir.


	6. Chapter 6

Voici l'avant dernier chapitre. Je vous souhaite à tous un joyeux réveillon

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Quoi ?

-S'il te plait, je pense qu'on n'a pas beaucoup de temps. Tu dis toujours que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour te racheter. Aujourd'hui je te demande de finir ce que tu as voulu faire et de me tuer pour de bon. Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup, mais s'il te plait, s'il te plait. C'est la seule solution. Plus elle parlait plus elle devenait hystérique.

Au même moment Jasper et Demetri déboulaient dans la salle des trônes pour exposer aux rois ce dont ils avaient été témoins et ce qu'ils en avaient déduit. Pile au moment où Aro relâchait la main de l'empathe, Caïus fit son entrée. Il fallut plusieurs gardes pour retenir Demetri de décapiter le régent. La salle était électrique de part les deux mâles qui cherchaient à en découdre. Et cela fut pire lorsque Aro réclama la main de son frère cadet. La lecture aurait pu être rapide, si seulement Caïus n'avait pas voulu en rajouter une couche en montrant toute sa relation perverse avec la jeune vampire.

-C'est bien pire que ce que nous pensions, j'en ai bien peur. Il faut qu'on retrouve Isabella au plus vite si tu ne t'es pas trompé Jasper. Elle sait comment se rendre dans les cachots et les autres salles.

C'est d'abord en marchant à vive allure qu'un petit groupe parti en direction de la prison du château. Mais rapidement un mauvais pressentiment les pris et ils arrivèrent au pas de course dans les parties sombres du palais. Et leur cauchemar devint réalité. Il y avait de la fumée violette partout et il n'y avait aucune trace de Bella. Demetri tenta de se calmer et de se concentrer, il fallait qu'il la trouve. Il n'avait qu'à chercher son essence avec son don et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Marcus et Jasper le fixaient, attendant avec espoir qu'il leur dise que Bella était bien dans le château. Mais après plusieurs essais il dut se résoudre à accepter l'inconcevable.

-Je ne la trouve pas. Je ne la sens plus. Elle n'est plus là. Il l'a tué, Cullen l'a tué pour de bon cette fois !

-Quoi ? Demanda Jasper essayant de réfléchir en même temps.

-J'ai dit que ton bâtard de frère a tué ma compagne avant de prendre la fuite.

Les heures qui suivirent la plus part refusèrent d'y croire, ainsi Demetri, Jasper et Alec étaient partis à la poursuite d'Edward, tandis qu'Alice, Jane, Felix et Marcus s'étaient regroupés dans la chambre de la princesse pour un recueillement silencieux. La traque du jeune Cullen dura à peine quelques heures, quand ils mirent la main sur lui il était trop tard, celui-ci brûlait déjà dans un feu improvisé. Maladroitement, Marcus tapota l'épaule d'Alice, la courte vision qu'elle venait d'avoir lui montrant le corps en feu de son frère avait terminé de la chambouler.

La colère, qui aidait Demetri à tenir, avait atteint des sommets et il lui était maintenant impossible de l'assouvir. Dans sa fureur il se déchaîna sur plusieurs mortels, déchiquetant des jugulaires, broyant des os, tuant sans boire une seule goûte. Son excès de rage retomba aussi vite qu'il s'était déchaîné, et il se retrouva seul face au chaos. Isabella été son âme soeur, de bien grands mots lourds de sens alors qu'ils ne désignaient qu'un taux élevé d'atomes identiques dans deux corps différents. Être des âmes sœurs voulait juste dire qu'on avait une prédisposition à bien s'entendre jusqu'à la fin de nos jours, ce qui n'était pas négligeable pour des immortels. Un lien chimique, biologique liait les deux êtres concernés. Les sentiments que le traqueur avait développé pour Bella étaient indépendants de ce lien mais ils étaient tout aussi puissants et présents. Et maintenant il se retrouvait tout seul, il n'avait eu de cesse de la repousser, manière pour lui de rejeter ce lien et ces sentiments qu'il ne contrôlait pas. Elle, si jeune, si curieuse, si désireuse d'apprendre de nouvelles choses, si vivante, si gentille, si humaine. Et princesse par dessus tout. Tout son contraire. Il n'avait eu de cesse de la repousser pour se protéger, par peur. Qu'avait-il fait.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

13 ans plus tard

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sans regarder son téléphone, Demetri envoya un message à Felix, ses vacances touchaient à sa fin et il tenait son ami au courant de la date de son retour. Son coupé Mclarens fonçait en un doux ronronnement sur les routes sinueuses des landes anglaises. Une fois fait il coupa son téléphone et le jeta sur le siège passager. L'instant suivant la voiture de sport s'envola en une série de tonneaux avant de finir dans un champs. Hagard, il s'extirpa de la carcasse de métal. Ce n'était pas possible. Tout simplement impensable. Et pourtant elle était bien là, son essence était apparue dans son esprit et brillait tel un phare en pleine nuit. Sans attendre une minute de plus il se mit à courir aussi vite que possible. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait pouvoir la sentir et sa localisation, sans être à l'autre bout du monde, n'était pas juste à côté. Il ne s'arrêta pas une seule fois avant d'être devant la porte qui le séparait de son rêve. Fébrile, il entra dans le petit cabanon en bordure de ville en Pologne. Elle était là. Il dut se retenir au mur pour ne pas s'effondrer. Elle était là. En mauvais état mais là.

Il alla à son chevet pour la regarder de plus prêt. Elle avait l'air soucieuse et détendue à la fois. Son léger souffle régulier était à peine perceptible, mais ce qui perturbait le plus le garde Volturi c'était qu'elle dormait. Ne pouvant se retenir il lui caressa le visage. Sa peau était chaude et transpirante. En regardant bien, Demetri constata que chaque parcelle de peau qui n'était pas couverte par la couverture était parsemée de morsures et de griffures. Elle avait dû passer un sacré mauvais moment pour ne pas retrouver connaissance, était-ce pour ça qu'elle était réapparue sur son radar ? Ce qui voudrait dire que c'était elle qui avait fait en sorte d'en disparaître. Mais comment ?

Il posa un regard tendre sur elle et remonta la couverture sur ses épaules. Son bouclier sûrement. Il fit plusieurs aller-retour entre le fauteuil qui faisait face à un petit bureau et le lit, incapable de tenir en place le temps que Bella se réveille. Pour passer le temps, il fit le tour du propriétaire. Au pied du lit il trouva deux poches de sang en partie vides, dans une vieille commode qui ne payait pas de mine quelques vêtements soigneusement pliés s'étalaient sur les planches. Mut par la curiosité il ouvrit la porte du réfrigérateur en marche. Sur l'étagère du haut il y avait une réserve de sang, en dessous de la viande et des légumes frais.

-Qu'est-ce...

Un gémissement et un froissement de draps l'alertèrent. Il rejoignit le chevet de la brune, pour constater quelle s'était juste retournée dans le lit. Son front était toujours perlé de sueur alors il décida de lui passer un linge propre pour la rafraîchir. Il lui fallut attendre encore quelques heures avant que sa belle n'ouvre les yeux.

-Hey. Souffla-t-elle doucement quand elle l'eut reconnu.

D'un coup, toute la tension et le stress retombèrent, balayés par ce simple « Hey », et un rire libérateur secoua la poitrine du traqueur. Une fois calmé il se pencha sur elle, prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa chastement à plusieurs reprises.

\- « Hey ». Après toutes ces années à te faire passer pour morte c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

-Soif.

Se justifia-t-elle après avoir cherché ses mots. Le temps qu'il aille lui chercher une poche de sang, Bella se redressa. Elle allait lui demander comment il l'avait retrouvé quand elle se rendit compte que ses défenses étaient complètement à plat. Tous ses efforts réduits à néant par des imbéciles incapables d'écouter. Est-ce que Demetri était seul ? Etait-il venu pour la ramener de force au palais Volturi ?

-Tu es seul ? Lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté d'elle pour lui tendre une tasse de sang.

Il pinça ses lèvres et secoua sa tête de droite à gauche, désapprobateur.

-J'ai été tellement surpris de pouvoir te localiser que je suis parti directement. Personne ne sait où je suis ni que tu es en vie, à part moi. Et maintenant, si tu me racontais ce qu'il s'est passé.

-La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu ou pour que je me retrouve dans cet état ? L'interrogea-t-elle faussement enjouée.

-Dur de choisir. Je pense avoir compris comment tu as brouillé mon don mais il y avait de la fumée, qui a été brûlé ? On croyait vraiment qu'Edward t'avait tué.

-C'est ce que je lui avais demandé, imploré plutôt. Ce qu'il a refusé. Il y avait réfléchit depuis un moment, le plan parfait pour me libérer à tout jamais de votre cage dorée. On a brûlé ses bras et ses jambes pour donner l'ambiance « vampire enflammé » tout en le laissant continuer d'apparaître sur ton radar, pour être plus crédibles. On est sorti par la porte des cachots. Non mais vraiment les gars ! Vous avez une porte de sortie dans votre prison ?! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'ai pas trouvé toute seule ? Ensuite on a attendu d'être assez éloignés de Volterra pour... Edward savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais vous échapper et vous lui en aviez assez fait baver, il voulait juste en finir. Après j'ai fait mon bonhomme de chemin.

-Toute seule ?

-Oui.

-Sans jamais t'associer à personne, même le temps de quelques nuits ?

-Est-ce que tu te fiches de moi ? S'insurgea-t-elle. Entre Caïus et toi, non je n'avais pas envie de côtoyer d'autre homme ! T'es vraiment un con.

-Mais quoi ? Riposta-t-il avec un demi rire innocent.

Voir sa mine rieuse et détendue fit flancher Bella qui préféra secoueur la tête. C'était étrange comme situation, elle n'avait jamais vu Demetri se comporter ainsi.

-Aide-moi à me lever. J'ai faim.

-Je peux t'apporter une nouvelle tasse de sang si tu veux. Lui proposa-t-il en l'aidant à sortir du lit.

-J'ai dit que j'avais faim, pas soif.

Et pour confirmer ses dires son estomac se mit à gronder furieusement. La brune ne pu s'empêcher de rire devant l'air presque effrayé du blond.

-C'était quoi ça ?!

Une heure, deux pavés de bœuf et une salade de tomates plus tard, Bella et Demetri étaient allongés tous les deux dans le lit. A bonne distance l'un de l'autre, bien sûr.

-Donc tu es redevenue en partie humaine. Ça doit être... génial. Enfin je crois. Très peu pour moi mais toi ça doit te plaire.

-A part une légère lenteur en ce qui concerne la guérison des blessures graves, je suis plus qu'heureuse de ma particularité.

-Tu veux que je m'occupe de cette meute de loups ? Leur faire comprendre qu'on n'attaque pas des vampires aussi impunément.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel, des fois Demetri pouvait dire des bêtises aussi grandes que lui. Sans se soucier des gestes de la bonne éducation, la jeune vampire bailla largement, elle était si fatiguée.

-Ça doit être tellement bien de dormir. C'est peut-être bien la seule chose que je t'envie.

-L'éternité me semble bien lassante, alors pouvoir dormir fait incontestablement parti de ce que j'aime le plus. Ça m'avait tellement manqué. Lui répondit-elle dans un faible murmure.

La minute suivante elle reposait dans les bras de Morphée.

Les rayons du soleil de la petite ville sauvage de Hel caressa le corps de la brune. L'air dehors était mordant de fraîcheur mais, au travers de la fenêtre, cela était tentant de mettre un pied dehors. Paresseusement Isabella s'étira de tout son long, appréciant la sensation dans ses muscles encore un peu douloureux. C'est alors qu'elle pris conscience du bras qui enserrait sa taille. La forte respiration qu'elle prit lui fit monter un sourire. Oh mon dieu, cette odeur. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Le traqueur ne prononça pas un mot et se contenta de lever une main pour lui caresser la joue. Bella gigota pour se rapprocher le plus possible de son corps de marbre. C'était pas si mal finalement, que quelqu'un sache qu'elle était en vie. Tel un bébé chat elle se lova contre lui, cachant sa tête dans son cou. C'était pas mal en effet. Il restèrent un moment ainsi enlacés, profitant de la quiétude de l'instant passé avec l'autre.

-A quel moment tu as retiré ton pull et ton t-shirt ? Lui demanda-t-elle sérieusement avant de rigoler.

-Quand tu dors tu dégages une certaine chaleur et c'était plus agréable de la sentir sans mes vêtements. Oh et puis ça va, je n'ai pas à me justifier.

-Bah un peu quand même. On ne s'est pas vu depuis longtemps et on ne s'aime pas vraiment. De plus tu n'es qu'un garde et je suis une princesse.

-J'avais cru comprendre que tu avais renoncé à tout ça lorsque tu as feinté ta mort.

L'orgueil de Bella fut piqué au vif, il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve une réplique, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser gagner.

-Et ça ne t'es pas venu à l'idée d'essayer de comprendre pourquoi j'avais fait ça au lieu de te coller à moi à moitié nu ?!

Ok, peut-être que ce n'était pas la chose à dire, se mettre en colère dés le lever était le meilleur moyen de ruiner sa journée. Et de toute évidence ses paroles avaient fait mouche si elle jugeait l'air sur le visage de Demetri. Ainsi il ressemblait presque à Edward quand celui-ci affichait son air torturé. Oh, aux chiottes tout ça, elle en avait envie et elle était assez intelligente pour trouver une porte de sortie. Sans plus attendre elle embrassa le blond. Mais elle n'obtint pas la réaction qu'elle espérait. Au lieu de lui rendre son baiser il la repoussa doucement, pour ne pas la vexer.

-Ne te sens pas obligée. Tu n'as pas à faire ça.

-N'est-ce pas évident que mettre en scène ma mort pour retrouver ma liberté est la preuve que je sais être égoïste et faire ce que j'ai envie. Faire ce qu'on attend de moi ne fait plus partie des choses que je suis en mesure de faire. Tu n'as donc pas à t'en faire pour moi. Je suis une grande fille. Une grande fille qui n'a pas eut de sexe depuis très très longtemps. Maintenant si on pouvait passer aux choses sérieuses.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que le traqueur démarre au quart de tour. Il bascula au dessus d'elle et l'embrassa avec volupté. Il était aux anges que sa compagne soit en vie mais il ne pouvait éteindre l'étincelle de crainte qui brûlait en lui. C'était plus fort que lui, il avait été si misérable toutes ces années sans elle qu'il était effrayé à l'idée qu'elle puisse disparaître de nouveau. Aussi il faisait tout son possible pour ne pas la brusquer. Prenant son temps pour la redécouvrir. Mais ce n'était pas ce dont avait besoin Bella. Caïus avait beau être un parfait connard il avait au moins eu le mérite de lui faire découvrir ce qu'elle aimait, ce qui lui faisait du bien. Il n'avait jamais était si prévenant avec elle, elle ne connaissait pas cette forme de sexualité, elle ne savait pas si cela allait la satisfaire et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle voulait expérimenter sur le moment.

-Demetri ce n'est pas parce que j'ai des caractéristiques humaines que je le suis encore. Je ne suis plus la petite vierge que tu as connu, alors n'hésite pas une seconde et prends-moi vraiment, passionnément. Montre-moi que tu es le fameux Demetri Volturi.

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un coup de dents sur sa lèvre inférieure. Si c'était ce qu'elle voulait, c'est ce qu'il allait lui donner. Tout pour qu'elle veuille rester avec lui. Un sourire goguenard étira le coin de sa bouche. Sans signe avant coureur il lui déchira tous ses habits et fit balader ses mains sur son corps en feu. Il en fut récompensé par des soupirs de plaisir. Bella écarta ses jambes en grand pour les passer autour des hanches de son amant. Excitée, elle glissa ses mains dans le jean griffé, sous l'élastique du boxer, et palpa avec joie ces fesses si fermes. Sa soif de sexe était apparue d'un coup d'un seul et il fallait qu'elle réponde à ce besoin. Aguicheuse, elle ondula du bassin, frottant insidieusement son centre chaud contre la bosse équivoque du traqueur.

-Pantalon ! Lui ordonna-t-elle tout simplement.

Elle le senti se contorsionner pour retirer les derniers vêtements qu'il portait. Il était tenté de la faire languir, de jouer avec ses nerfs, mais elle en décida autrement, comme pour sa première fois avec Caïus, c'est elle qui prit les commandes. Elle détourna son attention d'un coup de langue derrière son oreille pour le pousser en elle d'une main autoritaire. Une fois encore ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Il était en elle, il avait suivi le mouvement et s'était enfoncé jusqu'à la garde avec lenteur. Elle le sentait parfaitement. Il la comblait comme jamais Caïus ne l'avait fait. Bella en avait le souffle coupé. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir ressenti ça la première fois. La sentant tremblante, Demetri voulu la rassurer du regard mais elle préféra garder son visage caché.

-Juste une seconde, s'il te plait.

-D'accord. Lui répondit-il en lui embrassant les cheveux.

Ce sale petit con prétentieux d'Edward avait raison, elle ne pouvait plus le nier : Demetri était son âme sœur.

-Isabella. Murmura-t-il. Je le sens aussi. Je suis désolé...

-Chut. Intima-t-elle.

Et elle l'embrassa, d'abord doucement puis avec de plus en plus d'entrain. Le ballet des bassins commença, l'un allant à la rencontre de l'autre, s'épousant à merveille. Rapidement la pièce fut pleine de bruits typiques d'ébats sexuels. Gémissement, grincements du mobilier, peaux qui claquent, soupirs...

Demetri ne ressentait pas le besoin de parler ou de l'entendre dire des choses crus pendant l'acte et c'était reposant. La jeune fille pouvait uniquement se concentrer sur les sensations qu'il lui procurait. Son souffle froid sur son mamelon, qu'il venait de lécher, ses cheveux qui glissaient sur son front tiède, le frottement de leurs poils, sa hampe gorgée de sang s'enfonçant dans son fourreau de chair, sans répit.

-Demetri. Souffla-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Elle allait venir et elle voulait le faire en le regardant dans les yeux. Et c'est ce qu'il se passa. Pour la faire jouir comme il se doit, le traqueur usa de ses années d'expérience, il se fit plus lent, cherchant la profondeur dans ses coups de rein. Il voyait que cela agaçait la vampire mais il s'en amusait, elle ne se doutait pas de ce qu'elle allait vivre. Au moment où elle allait s'énerver contre lui, il enchaîna quatre coups puissants et bien placés. L'orgasme la foudroya de plein fouet. Elle se mordit la lèvre jusqu'à la fissurer. C'était tellement fort qu'elle n'avait même pas poussé un râle. Quand elle put enfin réfléchir de nouveau elle se laissa porter par un rire.

-Alors là, c'était bon. C'était vraiment bon. Encore.

-Comme si j'allais m'arrêter là.

Et ils remirent ça jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse aussi noir que dans un four. Après un dernier orgasme, Bella se laissa tomber sur le torse ferme du traqueur. Elle était repue et bizarrement heureuse. Elle était si bien dans ses bras musclés. Du doigts elle dessinait des cercles sur les pectoraux du garde pendant que celui-ci jouait avec ses longues mèches brunes. Ce faisant il dégagea son épaule et la cicatrice de la morsure de Caïus. Ce dont ils se rendirent compte tous les deux. La tension fit son apparition, un seul faux pas et le fragile bonheur volait en éclats.

-Il a été puni pour ce crime. J'ai demandé réparation et comme on avait conclu que c'était son acte qui t'avait poussé à chercher la fin, les rois m'ont accordé la tête de Caïus.

Plop !

Bella entendit clairement leur petite bulle éclater. Il avait demandé réparation, « réparation » ! Comme si on lui avait cassé son jouet. La brune ne savait pas ce qui la retenait de le frapper. Très bon au lit mais tout aussi con que les autres. Avec la grâce d'une gymnaste, Bella se releva, faisant fit de sa nudité. Demetri la suivi du regard et compris rapidement qu'il avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

-On t'a laissé tuer l'un des trois rois, toi, un garde ?

Sans voir exactement quelle était l'erreur qu'il avait commise, le blond se redressa mal à l'aise. Quelque soit votre nature les discussions entre les mâles et les femelles restaient un terrain glissant. Malheureusement pour le traqueur, toutes ses longues années de vie ne lui avait rien inculqué sur la marche à suivre dans ce genre de situation.

-Oui, c'est un droit qui est accordé au...

Il réalisa trop tard là où elle voulait le mener.

-Le mot que tu cherches est « compagnon », je crois. Ce terme qui est sensé nous désigner et que tout le monde se plait à appeler aussi « âmes sœurs », juste histoire d'y ajouter tacitement un relief romantique. Tu seras d'accord, le romantisme ne nous sied guère. Tu t'ai payé le plaisir de défleurer une humaine ce jour-là, quand moi j'ai couché avec le premier vampire intéressé, une heure à peine après l'avoir rencontré. Tu n'as eu de cesse de m'humilier. Tu m'as poussé dans les bras d'un autre, parce que ne t'y trompes pas, je n'aurai jamais cédé à Caïus si ça n'avait pas été à cause de toi. J'ai remplacé un béguin pathétique par une relation purement sexuelle et dépravée. J'ai laissé Caïus me faire tout ce qu'il voulait, sachant pertinemment que tu te trouvais dans la pièce à côté. Et jusqu'à ce qu'il y a quelques jours tu ne te doutais pas que j'étais en vie. Tant d'années séparés sans que cela ne nous affecte.

Toujours aussi nue, elle monta à califourchon sur lui et posa ses mains sur les joues de Demetri.

-Vous, les vampires, avez fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Une immortelle bien entraînée, avec un bouclier des plus efficace et un caractère bien trempée. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour me dé dit-elle comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant.

Elle l'embrassa chastement et posa son front contre le sien un instant, juste le temps de respirer un peu son odeur enivrante.

-Et je ne veux pas de toi dans ma vie. Termina-t-elle en lui retournant la tête d'un geste vif.

Elle ne l'avait pas décapité mais elle avait fait assez de dégâts pour qu'il soit hors-jeu le temps pour elle de remettre son bouclier en place et de prendre la poudre d'escampette.


	7. Chapter 7

Suite et fin de cette petite fiction/one shot découpé. Je vous souhaite à tous un très bon noël en famille ou avec vos proches. J'espère que le papa noël vous a bien gâté (on va pas se mentir, les cadeaux compte quand même un peu).

Merci à vous de m'avoir lu, d'avoir pris le temps de commenter. Et un grand merci à Nina pour ses commentaires qui dépeignaient ses pensées et impressions en détails.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le souvenir de cette rencontre la hanta quelques temps. Trop longtemps à son goût même. Du temps où elle était humaine elle n'aurait jamais agît ainsi. Son état de vampire intensifiait la puissance de ses émotions, et déjà avant la vampirisation celles-ci n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête, laissant Bella complètement impuissante et incapable de les gérer comme il le fallait. Combien de fois Edward ne lui avait pas fait goûter à la colère, suivit de la soumission et de l'amour en moins d'une minute. Demetri avait l'art et la manière de déclencher en elle un éventail d'émotions encore plus complet. Humaine elle avait été passive mais, aujourd'hui, son vampire refusait de se coucher face au traqueur. Et la jeune fille, l'enfant élevée et aimée par Renée et Charlie, qui persistait en elle, était tout autant choquée et désolée de la violence qui prenait le contrôle si facilement.

Elle vida un bol de porridge aromatisé au sang en guise de petit-déjeuner et alla s'installer devant sa coiffeuse. Le plus compliqué avec la liberté avait été de trouver une méthode pour gagner de l'argent et se nourrir en toute discrétion. Ses besoins en sang étaient assez faibles pour qu'elle puisse se permettre de se ravitailler dans le même hôpital plusieurs mois de suite sans éveiller les soupçons. Mais voler sa nourriture de tous les jours n'était pas une chose aisée, d'autant qu'elle était totalement contre l'idée de voler au détriment des commerçants. Par contre voler l'argent des riches idiots...

Son reflet dans le miroir la fit soupirer. Ces derniers temps elle était stressée et n'arrivait pas à dormir. De fait, de magnifiques cernes soulignaient son regard, la faisant encore plus ressembler aux caricatures de son espèce. Ses frottant les yeux pour tenter de se réveiller un minimum, elle se saisit de son maquillage hors de prix. Pas bête pour un dollar, elle s'était fait la réflexion que si le fond de teint pouvait masquer complètement les tatouages, la couvrance pourrait peut-être suffire à empêcher sa peu de briller au contact du soleil. Heureusement pour elle, cela s'était révélé concluant. Ainsi la fille naturelle qu'elle était ne rechignait pas trop à se barbouiller la face comme une star de tapis rouge, si cela lui permettait de sortir en plein jour au milieu de la foule.

Et c'est bien ce qu'elle comptait faire aujourd'hui. Elle s'était retenue le plus longtemps possible, parcourant de long en large le reste du monde avant de s'accorder un retour sur le sol américain. Effrayée que le moindre de ses gestes n'envoie un signal d'alerte au traqueur, qui devait guetter n'importe quel faux pas, elle s'était montrée plus que discrète pour avoir des nouvelles de ses parents. Plus de deux décennies s'étaient écoulée depuis sa mort et elle ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre. Quelques années seulement après son départ, un cancer fulgurant avait emporté Renée en à peine une année. Quand elle l'avait appris, Bella avait passé deux jours à pleurer avant de se reprendre. Charlie habitait toujours Forks, il s'était remarié et vivait une vie paisible et heureuse. Aujourd'hui, jour de fête nationale, elle espérait l'apercevoir à Port-Angeles, comme il l'avait été tous les ans lorsqu'elle passait l'été chez lui. C'était leur tradition, ils mangeaient en ville, se baladaient le long de la plage, profitaient de la fête foraine et repartaient passer la soirée chez Billy.

Une fois en ville il lui fallut presque une heure pour trouver son père, mais il était là. Les cheveux blancs, le ventre un peu prononcé et la moustache toujours aussi bien taillée. Dieu qu'elle avait envie de s'approcher de lui, de humer à pleins poumons son odeur, échanger un regard avec lui... Mais cela n'était pas envisageable. Elle avait beaucoup trop peur des répercussions, pour lui comme pour elle. Et elle n'était pas égoïste au point de lui imposer ça. Charlie était heureux et avait trouvé un certain équilibre , il était hors de question qu'elle balaye tout ça. Le voir aujourd'hui était déjà un bonheur inespéré. Bella fut tiré de ses pensées par un abruti qui la bouscula brutalement, faisant tomber son chapeau ample dans le même mouvement. Elle allait lui dire sa façon de penser lorsqu'elle réalisa qui il était. Elle s'apprêtait à prononcer son nom mais il la coupa.

-Pas ici, viens.

Et sans un mot de plus il lui prit la main et l'entraîna à sa suite. Que faisait-il là ? Il n'avait pas changé, en tout cas pas de manière significative puisqu'il correspondait au souvenir qu'elle avait gardé de lui. A deux ils fendirent la foule sans encombre pour trouver un coin calme. Il la conduisit en silence jusqu'à sa voiture. Quand il lui ouvrit la porte passagère elle ne pu s'empêcher de se demander si c'était par bonne manière où juste pour être sûr qu'elle monte bien dans le véhicule.

-Je savais que tu n'étais pas morte. Lâcha-t-il une fois à l'abri d'oreilles indiscrètes. Après avoir été transformée de force, je ne pouvais pas croire que tu t'étais suicidée. Carlisle me donnait souvent de tes nouvelles, dés qu'il arrivait en avoir. Quand il m'a annoncé il y a quelques années que tu avais mis fin à tes jours avec l'aide de l'autre, je savais que c'était faux et que tu avais trouvé le moyen de te sauver. Je savais que tu finirais par revenir, je te connais mieux que tout le monde, Bells.

L'entente de ce surnom la renvoya des années en arrière, lorsqu'elle passait toutes ses après-midi avec lui, l'époque où il était devenu son soleil.

-Oh, Jacob. Souffla-t-elle avant d'être étranglée par un sanglot incontrôlable.

Quand elle pu parler de nouveau ce ne fut que pour prononcer son prénom encore et encore. Ne pensant pas une seule seconde au fait qu'elle était un vampire, son ennemi juré par nature, Jacob l'attira à lui dans une étreinte réconfortante. Dés qu'elle fut enveloppée de sa chaleur, Bella se détendit, appréciant ce moment à sa juste valeur.

-Je te propose d'aller à la Push, on y sera plus à l'aise que dans mon camion.

-Jake, je suis...enfin, que vont dire les autres si tu laisses entrer un vampire sur votre territoire ?

-Oh, ils râleront un peu, surtout Paul, mais ils ne pourront rien y faire. C'est moi l'alpha maintenant.

Sur la route ils se racontèrent le plus gros de ce qu'il s'était passé pour eux au court de ces vingt dernières années. Bella lui relata son enfermement au palais Volturi, comment, avec l'aide d'Edward, elle s'était enfui, sa vie de fuite depuis. Et elle lui révéla aussi le lien qu'elle partageait avec l'un des gardes royaux.

-Ce n'est en rien comme votre imprégnation. Je ne vais pas mentir, il me manque un peu, mais je ne dépend pas de lui. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis huit ans et je m'en porte très bien.

Avait-elle tenu à préciser. Du côté des loups, avec le départ des Cullen, il n'y avait plus eu de nouvelle mutation. Après quelques années, plusieurs membres de la meute, comme Sam, Leah, Quill et Jared, avaient quittés la réserve afin de reprendre une vie normale. Parfois, un vampire venait roder autour de Forks, poussant les loups à continuer de se transformer, et de vieillir beaucoup plus lentement.

-Pourquoi es-tu resté ? Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas cette part de toi.

-Et laisser Paul devenir le nouvel alpha ?!

A ce moment il avait feinté un frisson pour exprimer ce que lui inspirait le résultat d'une telle option.

-Et puis je te l'ai dit, je te connais, je savais que tu finirais pas revenir.

-Jacob Black, je ne sais pas si cela est le fruit d'une loyauté poussée à l'extrême ou d'un déséquilibre mental. C'était-elle exclamée joyeusement.

-Oh arrête Swan, comme si me revoir n'était pas la meilleure chose qui te soit arrivée depuis ta naissance !

Bella ne l'avouerait pas, allez savoir ce que le loup ferait d'une telle information, mais il était vrai que revoir Jacob était un cadeau tombé du ciel. Dire qu'elle fut accueilli à bras ouverts par tous les habitants de la Push aurait été un fieffé mensonge. Même Billy, sans lui être hostile, ne savait comment se comporter avec elle et préférait la traiter avec distance. Sans aucun doute, Paul fut le plus virulent. Dés qu'il avait senti l'odeur du vampire, il avait quitté son poste à la scierie pour en suivre la trace jusqu'à la maison de son alpha, là où était déjà réuni tous les membres importants de la communauté. Il ne voulait rien entendre et fit tout ce qu'il put pour se dérober à la domination de Jacob.

-Il est hors de question que je tolère sa présence ici. Les anciens ne l'accepteront jamais. C'est un macchabée, une saloperie de sangsue.

-Passe pour le macchabée, après tout ça ne sert à rien de le nier, je suis morte. Par contre je me vois dans l'obligation de démentir la partie « sangsue ». Riposta-t-elle.

-A qui veux-tu faire croire ça, monstre.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il remarqua, un temps après les autres, que Bella avalait un énième cookie.

-Ça ne prouve rien. Tu peux très bien te forcer, cela ne comporte aucun risque pour toi de manger de la nourriture.

-Oui, ça ne comporte aucun risque mais qu'est-ce que c'est bon. Oh et le cheddar dans les cheeseburgers... Mon appétit à triplé, certes, mais la nourriture humaine me convient aussi bien que le sang. Tu vois mes yeux ? Ils ne sont ni rouge, ni ambre. Parce que je ne me nourris ni d'humain ni d'animaux. Après je ne vais pas vous mentir, j'ai quand même besoin d'un minimum d'apport... En général deux poches de sang par mois me suffisent.

-Comment ça se fait ? Demanda Billy.

-Tu ne vas pas la croire quand même !

Sans lui prêter attention, la jeune fille lui répondit.

-Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que certains vampires sont dotés de don. Moi c'est un bouclier. Au départ il me protégeait juste des pouvoirs des autres, mais les Volturi m'ont poussé à le travailler pour en faire un don offensif. A force de travail le bouclier a commencé à faire barrage aux caractéristiques du vampirisme. Je suis capable de pleurer, de dormir. Et quand j'ai fui l'Italie je me suis rendu compte que je pouvais encore sentir la saveur de la nourriture, tout en en ressentant l'aspect rassasiant. Après cette découverte je n'ai plus eu qu'à me restreindre à un régime strict pour abandonner petit à petit le sang humain.

Les membres du conseil l'avaient dévisagé avec suspicion.

-Écoutez, je sais que je ne suis pas la bienvenue ici, et je vous jure que malgré le discours et l'attitude que j'ai pu avoir à une certaine époque, j'aurai de loin préféré mourir plutôt que de devenir vampire. Mais on ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Comme bon nombre d'ado je suis tombée amoureuse du mauvais gars, sauf que pour moi les conséquences ont été bien plus catastrophiques. Je n'ai même pas pu dire au revoir à mes parents. Je voulais juste revoir Charlie, m'assurer qu'il était heureux. Je ne serai jamais venu ici si Jacob n'avait pas insisté. Mais maintenant que je suis là, j'avoue que l'idée de pouvoir rester un peu dans les parages me plait assez. Je me rangerai à votre décision, néanmoins j'aimerai avoir votre autorisation et votre aide.

-Bella est toujours recherchée par un vampire qui sait qu'elle est en vie. Les vampires n'ont jamais osés s'aventurer sur nos terres, elle y serait donc en sécurité. Intervint Jacob.

-Ce n'est pas une humaine, nous n'avons pas à la protéger. S'insurgea Paul.

-Elle n'est pas comme ceux de son espèce, elle ne se nourrit pas de sang. Elle est immortelle, rapide et forte mais elle ne se nourrit pas de sang . La présence de Carlisle n'a jamais posé de problème.

-Carlisle ne restait jamais plus de quelques heures et nous servait de médecin en cas de besoin. As-tu passer des diplômes de médecine dernièrement Bella ? Lui demanda le plus vieux de la tribu.

-Non monsieur. Mais je paierai un loyer sous forme de donation à la ville et je pourrais vous faire part de tout ce que j'ai appris.

-Je doute que ton savoir nous soit d'une quelconque utilité. Lui répondit gentiment Billy.

-Même si cela concerne d'autre tribus ayant elles aussi côtoyés des vampires d'un peu trop prêt ? Notamment une dans les pays de l'Est qui, génération après génération, mute sans cesse depuis plusieurs siècles. Je ne leur ai pas beaucoup parlé mais il ne fait aucun doute que pour eux la mutation et tout ce qui l'entoure n'a aucun secret.

Les membres du conseil s'observèrent avant de leur demander de sortir.

-Vous n'allez pas y réfléchir quand même ?! S'alarma Paul.

Pour toute réponse on lui indiqua la porte. Une fois dehors le quileute se mis en tête de décharger toute sa colère sur la brune, qui le plaqua au sol en un tour de main.

-Dans mes souvenirs tu étais plus redoutable que ça. Je crois qu'il faut que tu acceptes le fait que tu ne fais plus le poids. Mais vois le bon côté des choses, si le conseil accepte que je reste, tu auras un nouvel adversaire à qui te mesurer.

Il ne fallut au conseil que dix petites minutes pour délibérer. Bella pouvait rester mais pas plus d'un mois et à l'extrémité de la Push, afin de ne pas perturber les gènes lupins des jeunes de la réserve. Furibond, Paul était reparti au travail n'en croyant pas ses oreilles et jurant de faire vivre un enfer à ce démon venu souiller sa ville de sa présence. Voulant se faire pardonner son tempérament froid du début, Billy leur parla de la vieille cabane du garde chasse au fin fond de la forêt. Elle devait sûrement être dans un sale état mais avec un peu d'effort et de bonne volonté... Et puis ce n'était pas comme si Bella avait d'autre choix.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le mois s'écoula rapidement. Bella avait tenu sa promesse, elle avait fait don d'une belle petite somme d'argent au conseil, leur permettant d'ouvrir une bibliothèque pour les enfants, et les avait mis en relation avec la meute qu'elle avait rencontré en Estonie. Paul avait voulu en découdre plus d'une fois avec elle, mais avait toujours terminé le nez par terre même si de nouvelles morsures marbraient le corps de la brune. Bien qu'orgueilleux, sur la fin il avait fini par lui demander des conseils pour s'améliorer et défendre au mieux les habitants. Un mois s'était écoulé, un mois où Bella avait pu discrètement observer son père. Une fois, Billy l'avait même invité un soir où l'ancien shérif de Forks mangeait chez lui, autorisant Bella à rester dans l'ancienne chambre de Jacob. Écouter la voix et le rire de Charlie, sentir son odeur toute la soirée lui avait rempli le cœur de joie et les yeux de larmes. Il était maintenant temps pour elle de repartir. Elle avait vu ce qu'elle voulait voir, et pu tirer un trait sur cette partie de sa vie. Il était temps pour elle de faire ses adieux à Jacob.

-Swan, tu crois vraiment que tu vas te débarrasser de moi comme ça ? Tu disparaît toutes ces années et je devrais me contenter de juste un malheureux mois ? Non, je ne crois pas.

-Jake, tu ne crois pas que j'ai déjà assez chamboulé ta vie comme ça ?

-Tu n'en n'as pas marre d'être seule ?

-Jacob...

-Bella, je t'ai attendu vingt ans, laisse-moi t'accompagner, s'il te plait.

A la façon dont il la regardait, Bella compris la raison derrière cette longue attente. Malgré toutes les années passées Jake avait encore l'espoir qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux.

Oui elle en avait marre d'être seule, mais elle ne voulait surtout pas que son ami se fasse des idées. Elle n'était plus cette jeune fille pleine d'amour et de naïveté. Elle avait ouvert les yeux sur ce monde d'une manière bien trop brutale et radicale pour redevenir ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de celle dont il était tombé amoureux.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, ça ne se finira pas bien. Je ne saurait pas te donner ce dont tu as besoin et à tous les coups tu trouveras ton imprégnée au moment où j'aurai décidé de baisser ma garde.

-Bells, s'il te plait, ne décide pas pour moi. Je ne peux pas te promettre qu'on ne se disputera jamais ou bien qu'on ne se fera pas du mal sans le vouloir. Mais je reste persuadé que si je ne me suis pas imprégné de toi c'est que je n'ai pas d'âme sœur qui m'attends.

-Tu n'en sais rien Jacob Black. Dit-elle avec un sourire triste. Et pour être honnête, je te souhaite d'en avoir une et de la trouver. Parce que quoi qu'il en soit, quoi que je veuille, je retournerai toujours vers Demetri.

Au ralenti Jacob porta sa main à son cœur avant de lâcher un « aïe », suivit d'un éclat de rire.

-Haut les cœurs Swan, tu surestimes l'amour que je te porte encore. Tu sais que je ne t'ai pas attendu sagement. J'ai fait la connaissance de plusieurs filles et tu vas avoir du boulot pour me les faire oublier. Bon alors, on va préparer nos bagages ?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Deux ans, quatre mois et huit jours. C'est le temps que dura leur petite parenthèse. Bella avait vu juste, c'est au moment où elle s'était mise à croire à un bonheur possible entre eux deux que tout bascula. Il avait suffit d'un petit élément déclencheur pour que tout s'enchaîne en l'espace de quelques jours. Ils venaient d'atterrir en Alaska, Bella s'occupait de leur louer une voiture le temps que Jacob récupérait leurs valises. Sur le chemin pour la rejoindre il avait croisé Carlisle et Esmée. Il ne leur avait pas fallu longtemps avant de suivre le regard inquiet du loup et de découvrir l'impensable. Le couple n'avait eu d'autre choix que de passer la soirée avec les vampires pour s'expliquer avant de pouvoir repartir aussi sec.

-On doit rentrer à la Push.

-Quoi ?

-Les Cullen sont surveillés, d'ici peu les Volturi seront au courant et feront tout pour me retrouver.

-Carlisle et Esmée ont promis de ne rien dire.

Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas.

-Ils ne me penseront jamais assez bête pour retourner à Forks en les sachant après moi. Il faut qu'on puisse se poser quelques jours en sécurité pour pouvoir réfléchir au calme à ce qu'on peut faire.

Se rendre à la Push fut la pire décision qu'ils prirent pour leur couple. Sur place ils eurent la surprise de retrouver Sam, Emily et leur petite fille Charlotte. Il a suffit d'un seul regard entre l'enfant et le loup pour que l'amour incommensurable que ressentait Jacob pour Bella disparaisse.

« Ne soit pas désolé. Je savais dés le départ que nous deux c'était voué à l'échec, je suis déjà attachée à un autre je te rappel. Et puis, je vois surtout le côté positif. Si ça n'avait été pour moi tu aurais quitté la région depuis longtemps et tu aurais arrêté de muter pour vieillir comme un humain normal. Qui sait si, alors, tu aurais rencontré un jour Charlotte. Vis Jacob. Vis bien. Et ne pense plus à moi. »

Lui avait-elle écrit en guise d'adieu la nuit suivante. Quittant là les dernières attaches à sa vie humaine passée. A quoi cela aurait-il servi de discuter, de s'étreindre, d'échanger un dernier baiser ? Au moins, Bella laissait derrière elle tous ces souvenirs derrière elle sans un regret pour lui alourdir le cœur.

Désormais plusieurs choix s'offraient à elle. Et avec ces choix des besoins. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté le château Volturi, Bella avait tout fait pour rester libre, refusant de penser au reste. Elle avait été tellement obnubilée par le fait de réussir sa cavale qu'elle en avait délaissé ses ambitions d'études, de famille et de voyage. Et c'était ça le plus malheureux. Elle n'était jamais restée bien longtemps en place, elle avait parcouru le monde d'un bout à l'autre sans pour autant profiter de sa vie. Jacob lui avait insufflé un vent d'insouciance mais l'image du traqueur n'était jamais bien loin dans son esprit. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait voulu croire en son idylle avec le quileute, pour essayer de se convaincre que tout était parfait dans le meilleur des monde. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'aimait pas Jacob, bien au contraire. Aimer Jake avait été son choix, son plus beau choix, bien l'un des rares qui ne lui laisserait jamais de goût amer. Leur histoire aurait pu être magnifique, à n'en pas douter ils se seraient mariés avant d'avoir quitté la fac, se seraient installés dans une ville ensoleillée pour ne plus croiser de vampires, auraient eu trois enfants et auraient vieilli, amoureux jusqu'à leur mort. Si seulement elle n'était pas allée en Italie...

Tout en courant sans but, Bella pleurait. Elle pleurait Jake, elle pleurait Charlie, elle pleurait cette vie qu'elle aurait pu avoir et qui l'aurait comblé. Son bouclier était à la fois un don du ciel et une calamité. En empêchant le vampirisme de prendre le pas sur son humanité il la forçait chaque jour a affronter ce qu'elle avait perdu et ce qu'elle était. Ni humaine, ni vampire. Plus humaine sans être un démon sans conscience. Et dieu que cela était douloureux. Elle aurait tellement aimé que Charlie pose sa large main sur sa tête en lui assurant que tout irait bien, tellement aimé que Renée l'entraîne dans une étreinte forcée. Bella aurait aimé tant de choses. Elle pouvait toujours rejoindre Carlisle et Esmée chez les Denali mais, en plus de les mettre en danger, ça ne la tentait pas tant que ça. Et puis elle en avait marre de fuir, de toujours regarder par dessus son épaule. Il était temps pour elle d'affronter sa vie, et d'en faire ce qu'elle en voulait vraiment.

-Oh bon sang ! Je n'arrive à croire que je vais retourner là bas. Se lamenta-t-elle en stoppant brutalement sa course.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Arriver jusqu'en Italie sans se faire repérer et sans se dégonfler fut facile. Pour la suite... A dire vrai, Bella redoutait plus d'affronter Alice que tous les autres réunis. Et puis, comment était-elle sensée arriver d'abord ? Devait-elle rentrer par la grande porte, mine de rien ? Indiquer à Demetri qu'elle se trouvait à Volterra ? Attraper un garde dés qu'elle en verrait un et lui demander de la conduire aux rois ? Toutes ces possibilités la faisaient grimacer, avant qu'elle n'ai une idée. Et si elle rentrait par là où elle était sortie ? Ils n'auraient pas été si bêtes... ? Amusée comme une gosse, Bella se dirigea par l'entrée extérieur des cachots.

Se faufiler à l'intérieur du palais fut complètement déroutant de par la simplicité de la chose. N'avaient-ils toujours pas compris que cette partie du château était leur talon d'Achille, et qu'il y fallait des gardes en permanence ? Par contre, en ce qui concerne le chemin jusqu'aux appartements qui l'intéressaient, ce fut une autre histoire. Dans ses souvenirs il n'y avait pas autant de monde dans les couloirs. Ni autant de couloirs tout court ! Elle s'engagea à droite avant de faire demi tour en courant, mauvaise pioche, de toute évidence elle n'était pas la seule à ne pas faire de bruit.

-Eh, arrêtez-vous !

Sans prendre le temps de regarder par dessus son épaule, elle détala plus vite qu'un lapin, dans l'art de la course elle avait de l'expérience. Elle repéra le tableau qui indiquait la route à suivre pour arriver là où elle voulait, et elle avait assez d'avance sur le garde pour avoir une chance de s'y engouffrer sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Dés qu'elle fut à l'abri derrière la porte, elle s'y accola et plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche pour retenir son éclat de rire. Elle avait eu tellement peur de se faire prendre que l'adrénaline s'était déversée par vagues déferlantes dans ses veines.

-Ah Isabella...

Mais le vampire fut interrompu par un coup frappé à la porte. Il lui fit signe de se taire et de se cacher.

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger votre altesse, mais il semblerait qu'un intrus se trouve dans l'enceinte du palais. Vous n'avez rien entendu ou vu ? Lui demanda le garde avec respect.

Comme à son habitude, Marcus dut afficher un air agacé, Bella n'avait même pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir qu'il levait les yeux au ciel. Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et referma la porte au nez du malheureux.

-Ce que tu peux être suffisant quand tu t'y mets. Lui dit-elle les yeux pleins de malice.

-Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? Ne te méprends pas, je suis heureux de te revoir, mais tu avais réussi à partir, alors pourquoi revenir ?

-J'en avais assez de la vie que je menais. Je ne suis pas faite pour la solitude et l'errance. Et j'avais besoin de...

Elle ne put en dire plus, l'émotion lui prenait la gorge. Sans en demander plus, Marcus ouvrit ses bras pour venir la serrer contre lui. L'avoir ici, à ses côtés, lui donnait l'impression de respirer de nouveau. Peu de temps après la disparition de la jeune fille et du télépathe, Marcus avait reçu une lettre anonyme, un simple poème dactylographié. Un simple poème qu'il avait partagé avec Isabella le jour où elle s'était enfin ouverte à lui.

« Ô Vie au visage flétri, je suis fatigué de te voir, avec ton manteau boueux et ton pas clochant, et ta plaisanterie affectée ! Je sais ce que tu vas me dire de la Mort, du Temps, du Destin. Je le sais depuis longtemps, et je sais bien aussi ce que cela signifie pour moi. Mais ne peux-tu pas revêtir quelque déguisement somptueux et, comme une vérité, feindre, un jour de folie, que la terre est le Paradis ? »

C'était à se demander si Thomas Hardy ne connaissait pas intimement un vampire. Puis, il en avait reçu un nouveau pour chacun de ses anniversaires. Mais il n'avait pas eu besoin de ça pour savoir qu'elle était toujours en vie. Isabella n'était peut-être pas sa chair et son sang, elle n'en restait pas moins sa fille de part son venin qui imprégnait son corps. De plus, son don lui murmurait que le lien qu'ils partageaient n'était pas brisé. Il en avait alors déduit que la jeune vampire avait trouvé le moyen de s'évader de sa prison dorée et de tout ce qu'elle subissait sans qu'il ne puisse la protéger. Aro avait décidé de la garder enfermée jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit devenue un parfait soldat au pouvoir poussé à l'extrême. Caïus avait détruit et perverti son esprit et son corps. Quand à Demetri, cet idiot avait brisé son cœur et ses espoirs.

Marcus n'avait jamais fait le poids face à Aro, il lui avait toujours été soumis et il était temps que cela change. Cette fois il serait intraitable, les besoins et les désirs d'Isabella allaient être pris en compte et respectés. Marcus comptait bien ne plus reproduire les mêmes erreurs. Le monarche desserra son étreinte mais la brune n'était pas prête à être lâchée, alors il la garda dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle se détache d'elle-même.

-Et si tu me racontais tout ce que j'ai raté, mon enfant.

Les deux vampires passèrent des heures et des jours à discuter de toutes ces années séparés. Toutes les fois où il devait s'absenter, Marcus s'arrangeait pour revenir avec de quoi sustenter discrètement la jeune fille. Bella avait peut-être décidé de rester mais elle n'était pas prête à affronter tous les autres. Pourtant il y en avait bien un qu'elle ne pouvait continuer de fuir. Avant de rester coincée dans ce palais pour un temps indéterminé, elle devait arranger les choses avec Demetri. Au moins les arranger.

Présentement elle faisait les cent pas dans la chambre du traqueur, attendant son retour. Bientôt déjà trois heures qu'elle patientait. Que faisait-il, son tour de garde était terminé depuis presque deux heures. Le temps défila sans que la porte ne s'ouvre. Bella avait bien été tentée de partir, tant pis pour lui, mais elle s'était retenue et avait, à la place, fouillé dans les moindres détails la chambre du blond. Sa curiosité avait été refroidie quand elle avait trouvé, caché dans une trappe secrète derrière le bureau, plusieurs de ses affaires et des photos d'elle. Assise sur le lit, elle avait pris soin de détailler son butin. Encore une fois ses émotions bouillonnaient en tout sens et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte la fatigue eut raison d'elle.

C'est ainsi que Demetri la découvrit, endormie en boule sur son lit. Comment avait-elle l'audace d'être ici ? Une folle envie de la mettre à la porte fit irruption en son fort intérieur. Envie qui disparu immédiatement quand il vit son visage au teint terne et aux yeux bordés de deux cernes violettes. Il poussa un soupir. Au moins elle était là, elle était venue à lui. Ils allaient peut-être enfin pouvoir parler sans que ça ne dégénère. Quand il s'approcha du lit pour la recouvrir d'une couverture elle se réveilla. Sans rien dire elle l'attira à ses côtés, une fois qu'il fut à son tour allongé, Bella étouffa un bâillement et se pelotonna contre lui. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche elle s'était rendormie. Qu'allait-il faire d'elle... Naturellement il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux, dieu seul savait combien de temps elle se montrerait si docile.

Au bout d'un peu plus d'une heure, Bella se réveilla pour de bon. Elle s'étira longuement avant de s'asseoir en tailleur en face du blond.

-Salut. Se décida-t-elle à lui dire.

-Salut.

C'était elle qui était venue dans sa chambre, c'était donc à elle de parler, il avait fait assez d'efforts comme ça, et on savait tous comment ces tentatives de rapprochement s'étaient soldées.

-Ca va ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, toujours mieux que toi de toutes évidences. Lui répondit-il en lui désignant son visage. Déception amoureuse ? Ça ne s'est pas bien passé avec ton quileute ?

-On savait tous que Jacob et moi ça n'allait pas durer.

-Oui et quand je te l'ai dit tu m'as gentiment répondu que c'était toujours mieux que d'être avec moi.

A ce rappel Bella pouffa. Certes ce n'avait pas été sympa de sa part mais avec le recul elle était particulièrement fière de sa répartie. Une année après avoir pris le large avec Jacob, Bella avait craqué. Elle avait baissé son bouclier espérant que Demetri la rejoindrait. Cela n'avait pas été facile a accepter pour le loup mais il comprenait que la jeune fille avait besoin de voir son compagnon pour se sortir du blues qui refusait de la quitter depuis un moment. De plus, la vampire avait su le rassurer, Demetri ne comptait nullement pour elle. Bien que boudeur le Volturi souffrait trop de son absence pour ne pas courir la rejoindre dés qu'elle lui avait laissé trouver sa position. Elle ne lui avait presque parlé. Comme la fois d'avant, ils avaient passé des heures à faire l'amour. En partant elle lui avait juré que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient. Qu'elle avait trouvé quelqu'un et qu'elle était heureuse.

-Alors quoi, tu t'ai dit que pour une fois c'est toi qui ferait le déplacement pour une petite séance de jambes en l'air ? Désolé mais je ne suis pas d'humeur. Mais quitte à être ici, tu devrais en profiter pour aller dire bonjour à Marcus, je suis sûr que lui au moins il sera heureux de te voir.

Clairement elle ne l'avait pas volé, elle s'était montrée plus que garce avec lui et ce n'était là qu'un juste retour des choses. Un sourire heureux éclaira son visage. Cet idiot lui avait manqué. Elle marcha à quatre pattes jusqu'à lui et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois collée contre son torse.

-J'ai déjà vu mon père, il sait depuis le début que je ne suis pas morte.

-Quoi ?

-Ça fait déjà trois jours que je suis au château et je pense que tu dois être l'un des derniers à le savoir.

-Que...Quoi ?

-Et maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'aurai bien aimé parler avec toi mais tu as mis tellement de temps à venir ici qu'il est l'heure pour moi d'aller affronter les foudres de Aro et Alice. Au cas où je ne m'en sortirais pas, sache que je suis revenue pour être avec toi.

Elle l'embrassa chastement et quitta la chambre. En quelques pas elle se retrouva accompagnée. A droite comme à gauche se trouvait un blond.

-Ne pense pas que Aro est le seul à qui tu dois des comptes Bella. Tu ne sais pas à quel point Alice a souffert et s'est sentie coupable.

-Parce que tu crois que ça a été une partie de plaisir pour moi. Lui répondit-elle doucement.

Jasper avait tous les droits d'être en colère contre elle, elle avait fait beaucoup de mal à ceux qu'elle aimait mais si c'était à refaire elle ne changerait rien. A l'époque il n'y avait que deux options qui s'offraient à elle. Celle proposée par Edward ou la mort.

-Je sais bien que non, Bella. Et on sait que tu n'avais pas le choix. Je crois que ce qui nous a le plus blessé c'est de ne pas y avoir pensé nous même pour pouvoir te faire sortir de là plus tôt.

La jeune fille s'arrêta pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Vous n'auriez rien pu faire pour moi à cause du don d'Aro. C'est pour ça que je ne pouvais pas vous faire savoir que j'étais en vie.

Jasper hocha simplement de la tête. Ils auraient bien le temps d'en parler après. Ils reprirent leur chemin et quand les appartements du roi furent en vue, Demetri pris la main de sa compagne dans la sienne. Il comptait affronter la tempête avec elle, il ne l'avait peut-être pas aidé à feinter sa mort mais il l'avait couverte toutes ces années, lui restant fidèle malgré ses rejets. Bella regarda leurs mains jointes avant de sentir Demetri relever son visage.

-Ensemble jusqu'au bout, je ne te lâcherai pas. Lui dit-il, et cela sonna comme une promesse.

A peine furent-ils entrés dans la pièce que Bella vit Alice. D'ailleurs cette dernière commençait déjà à s'avancer vers eux quand Aro lui ordonna de rester en place.

-Après, Isabella doit d'abord répondre à mes questions.

-Non. Raisonna clairement la voix de la jeune vampire.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Sauf votre respect oncle Aro, je n'ai pas fuit le palais pour que vous puissiez continuer à diriger ma vie. Je ne vous appartiens pas, cela n'a jamais fait parti du deal.

Sans voix, le roi regarda Bella se jeter dans les bras de sa meilleure amie qui sanglotait. Elles restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, au grand damne du régent. Une fois apaisée et sûre de ne pas rêver, Alice se détacha de son amie et repris sa place aux côtés de Aro. Avec les années Bella s'était forgée un caractère un peu plus affirmé, pourtant si Marcus et Demetri n'avaient pas été là, jamais elle n'aurait su faire face au roi, tant celui-ci était têtu et vindicatif dans l'échange qui suivit. Il fallut que Marcus tape du point et montre les dents pour que son frère se calme.

-Je te rappel qu'Isabella est mon enfant et non l'un de tes soldats ou un de nos sujets lambda. Je te serai donc grès de changer de comportement sur le champ, mon frère.

-Ou bien ?

-Ce n'est pas une menace Aro. Mais notre statut auprès de notre espèce, et plus particulièrement auprès de nos ennemis, n'est plus le même depuis que nous avons mis à mort Caïus. Même si c'était la chose à faire, il n'en reste pas moins que sa cruauté et sa folie était l'un des piliers de notre autorité. Alors crois-moi quand je te dis qu'il n'est dans l'intérêt de personne que nous commencions à avoir des problèmes toi et moi. Mon enfant ne te dois aucun compte puisqu'elle s'est déjà justifiée auprès de moi et que je t'ai tenu au courant.

-Ce qui veut dire ?

-Ce qui veut dire que tu n'as rien à exiger d'elle et certainement aucunement le droit de lui imposer ta colère ou une quelconque sentence. Encore une fois, je suis le père d'Isabella, et roi au même titre que toi.

Tout à la fois vexé et agréablement surpris de ce regain de mordant, Aro retourna s'asseoir et entreprit de poser quelques questions à sa nièce, histoire de glaner quelques informations qui pourraient lui être utiles.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Je n'aurai jamais cru revoir un jour Marcus faire preuve d'autant de fougue. Tu peux te vanter d'avoir ravivé la flamme en lui.

Après son entrevu interminable avec Aro, Bella et les gardes qu'elles côtoyaient jadis avaient eut le droit de prendre leur journée afin de rattraper le temps perdu. Être si proche d'elle sans pouvoir la toucher ou n'être qu'en tête à tête avait mit les nerfs du traqueur à rude épreuves. L'avoir revenue à lui le mettait dans un tel état d'urgence qu'il doutait que l'éternité serait suffisante pour le contenter. Avec elle il aurait toujours peur de la voir partir, il redoutait déjà les innombrables disputes qui allaient les faire sortir de leurs gonds et dire des choses blessantes. A n'en pas douter, ils se feraient atrocement souffrir dans le futur. Comme ils l'avaient déjà fait par le passé. Leur relation serait un travail de tous les jours.

-Pitié Demetri, ne parle pas de Marcus.

Ils avaient passé plusieurs heures avec les autres avant que Bella ne baille plusieurs fois à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Excuse parfaite pour prendre congé de tout le monde afin regagner la chambre du traqueur.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

-Parce que ni toi, ni moi ne voulons l'associer à ça.

Ce faisant elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa avec lenteur ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Bella...

Elle insinua l'une de ses mains dans le pantalon du blond et attrapa son membre qui se gorgeait déjà de sang.

-Je te propose que nous ne changions pas nos habitudes : d'abord le sexe, la discussion après.

Pour toutes réponses Demetri la jeta sur le lit avant de fondre sur elle.

Ils n'étaient pas comme tous les couples, ils avaient une relation hors-normes qui les pousserait toujours à dépasser les codes, mais ils ne pouvaient se passer l'un de l'autre. C'est ce qu'on appelle la passion, la passion qui uni deux âmes que tout pousse à être la moitié de l'autre.


End file.
